


New Dawn of Survival

by princess13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess13/pseuds/princess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Camp Jaha recives in invitation to the City of Light, they get more than the bargined for. Betrayal, love, loss and war will begin. Surivial and friendships will be tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE.  
Its been 5 months since Clarke Griffin left her home. 5 months since she killed a whole mountain to save her people. 

Its been 4 months since she dug all of the graves for the mountain men. 4 months since she spent her days in the home of those she's killed. 

It's been 3 months since she started to miss her friends, her family and the man she loved. 

Its been 2 months since she went to TonDc and stayed there, giving her repentance to all of those she allowed to die.

It's been one months since she received a mysterious by drone, no doubt, inviting her to the City Of Light. 

Now here she is, walking along the dead zone. Clarke knows how long its been since she left everyone she cared about. She had to get away. Now she felt free of her burden. 

She wanted nothing more than to go back to Camp Jaha and hug them all and tell Bellamy she loved him, her mother that she's sorry. Yet, her call to the city of light was stronger. 

The desert was a harsh and dry place. She kept her skin and head covered and walked with all of her few belonging on her back. She had become lonely in the past months and wanted company. She was soon to find some. 

A person stood atop a sand dune a few hundred yards out. Clarke raised her gun and approached the person carefully. The person was doing the same. 

The way the person walked and held themselves gave them away. "Bellamy! Clarke screamed. 

"Clarke?" 

The few hundred yards between them were closed quickly as the ran to each other and hugged. Clarke could hardly believe it. She kissed Bellamy without hesitation. They both melted into the kiss. 

"Clarke." Bellamy gasped when they broke apart, seemly years later. "I've missed you so much." He cupped her face. 

"Bellamy, i need you to know something. I love you." Clarke said quickly, fearing that she might never get to say it again. 

"I love you to." Bellamy whispered and kissed her. 

"So why are you out here?" Clarke asked after it was over. Bellamy took her hand and they started walking. 

He explained that the grounder were uncomfortable with the sky people, now that the mountain was dead. Kane, Abby and Bellamy, who lead the camp, decided to go and look for the City of light after they received the same invite as Clarke had. 

They had reached the top of the dune and Clarke looked down upon a small tent city. People were walking around and laughed. 

Clarke's smile grew wider and her grip on Bellamy's hand grew tighter as they entered the camp. 

Clarke was instantly bombarded by her friends, all crying joyfully. She hugged them all tightly and reunited with them. They all had recovered from their horrid past. Clarke never let go of Bellamy's hand. They all were crying and there were many shouts of "Clarke, your home." And "We've missed you Clarke!" 

Having seen all of her friends, Clarke had one more person left to see. Bellamy took her to the med tent. Her mother had her back to her and was talking with Kane. 

"I don't know, Abby. It's just-" Kane stopped talking when he saw Clarke, alive and well, with Bellamy. His eyes widened. 

Abby turned to see what he was staring at. Clarke smiled. Her mother appeared to be the same strong, beautiful woman, even after Cage Wallace had her blood drilled out of her body. 

"Clarke!" Abby stumbled over a table, knocking it over to reach her daughter. The vase smashed to the floor but no one cared. 

Clarke hugged her mother tightly as both women sobbed. Clarke pulled Bellamy into the hug and Kane joined it. Clarke was happy. 

She was home.  
\-------------------------------------


	2. The Begining

The bonfire, music and shouts for Clarke's return went late into the night. Clarke learned that Raven and Wick were married, as were Lincoln and O. Everyone else had recovered from their experiences from the mountain. 

Abby stared at the ceiling of the tent, hardly daring to believe that her baby was back. 

"Abby," her husband pulled open the flaps of their tent, finding her sprawled out on their cot. "Come on and celebrate. Your daughter, after all, just reunited with us." 

"Let her celebrate with her friends. I'll have time to reconnect with her later." Abby sighed. 

Her husband jumped onto the cot, crushing her. "I refuse to get up until you agree to come outside." He told her. 

"Get. Off. Of. Me." She laughed, trying to push him off. He only rolled over more so that he was inches from her face. He smirked and kissed her. 

"Mom, why aren't-" Clarke had just burst into the tent and blushed as she found her mother and Kane in a compromising position, kissing. 

"Clarke! We were just, umm." Kane began, ripping his lips from Abby's. Clarke's grin only grew wider. 

"Did I barge in on something ." Clarke giggled. 

"Clarke, um," Abby said slowly. "Marcus and I are married. We got married not long after you left." She got strait to the point. 

Clarke grin faded some. Abby began to panic. Would Clarke hate her for moving on from Jake? 

"It's about time too." Clarke burst into laugher. "I knew you were in love the second Marcus ran to save you from the Mountain men." 

"How about we go outside and celebrate?" Marcus suggested. The women agreed. He strolled out into the moon/fire light with them. 

Bellamy joined them with four glasses of Monty's moonshine. He handed one to each of them. 

"Here's to family and good times." Bellamy said. Each drank deeply. 

Clarke grinned and drained it in a whole gulp. Around them, their people danced and sang and drank in the warm night. 

"What is that?" Abby asked suddenly. They tuned to see she was pointing to. 

Along the horizon, a large drone was approaching them. Their people noticed and stopped to stare at it as it approached. 

It slowly descended down into the camp, blowing sand everywhere. Abby shielded her eyes from the sand and the bright light the drone emitted. 

Another message from the City of Light?  
\-----------------------------------

"Well, we cant swim..." Bellamy said slowly. The four of them stood at the ocean's edge. A vast sea of blue water reached to the horizon. A letter had arrived in the drone, asking that the four of them; and the four of them only, come to the city. 

"Are you sure we have to cross the ocean?" Clarke asked with a sigh. Kane pulled out the letter from the drone and read aloud,

"The voyage across the ocean will allow you to reach me." He called out. 

"Okay, so we have to cross. And we can't swim." Bellamy stated again. 

"I really hope that they don't expect us to try and swim across this." Kane said. 

"We could just-" 

"Not now, Abby. We have to find a way to cross." Bellamy said. 

"But theres-" 

"Mom! We have a problem." Clarke shouted. The three others were agreeing on various ways to get across. 

Abby sighed and stalked away but no one noticed, they were too busy discussing things. 

"We can go back and build a boat from supplies at camp." Kane said. "Then we can come back and go across." 

"That sounds good." Clarke said. Bellamy nodded. They turned to leave. 

"Abby?" Kane cried out in panic when he realized she wasn't next to them. 

"Over here!" She shouted. Abby sat comfortably in a motor boat that was partially hidden behind a boulder. 

"A boat!" Clarke cried joyfully. They ran over to it. "Why didn't you say something earlier mom?" Abby gave her a death state. 

Kane and Bellamy pushed the boat out into open water and hopped in. Clarke cranked up the motor and off they went. 

The water was calm and peaceful. They spent several hours relaxing and talking on the open ocean. Fish would sometimes leapt out of the water and make them laugh. 

Clarke was happy. She was back where she belonged, with the people she belonged with. 

Night was begging to settle around them. The stars began to rise and the moon was like a great diamond above them. 

"They're beautiful," Clarke smiled as she leaned against Bellamy, gesturing to the stars. "I learned their names in a book I found in Mount Weather." 

"That one," she pointed at a star, "is the north star. It was used to guide people in ships long ago." 

The next hour was spent with Bellamy, talking about the stars. Marcus sat at the stern of the boat, watching the sea. Abby fell asleep in her arms along the rail of them boat. 

"Then which one is that?" Bellamy asked Clarke, pointing at another star. 

"That's a constellation called the little dipper." Clarke said. "And to the right-" 

"Land!" Kane said suddenly from the front of the boat. Clarke and Bellamy looked up. About 300 yards out, you could make out the shoreline. 

"Yes!" Bellamy shouted loudly, standing up. Abby, who was still sleeping, jumped awake. 

"What?" She asked. Kane grabbed her excitedly and pointed to the horizon. 

Suddenly, something rocked the boat. The water waved wildly around them. A low sound of a moan and roar reached their ears and Kane stopped the motor to listen. 

"What was that?" Abby asked sharply. The boat rocked more violently this time. Water splashed up into the boat. 

Bellamy, who was still standing, crept over to the edge of the boat. Peering into the dark water, he saw nothing. 

"There!" Kane said sharply, grabbing his gun. The water was parted along the surface.

"Something swimming towards us!" Clarke gasped. The creature shot under their boat, sending up waves and water. Bellamy stumbled on the rocking surface, slipped on the water and fell head first into the water. 

"Bellamy!" Three voices screamed. Bellamy gave a horrible yell of pain. The water began to turn red. 

A huge, scaly creature with several rows of teeth rose from the water behind Bellamy. It had yellow glowing eyes and its grey scales glimmered in blood. 

"Oh my god!" Kane exclaimed. He creature gave a low grumble that made the hair on Clarke's neck stand up. 

Bellamy was gasping, struggling to swim. He flailed about madly trying to take in air. 

"Bell, here take my hand!" Clarke shrieked, reaching out her hand to him. He managed to reach it and Clarke gave a yank. 

The creature moved and its waves rocked the boat. Clarke felt herself be hurled into the water. The water was so cold, it stung her skin. She kicked madly and felt her face break the surface. She breathed in air. 

The huge creature slammed into the side of the boat and sent Kane and Abby tumbling back into the boat. 

Clarke reached the side of the boat with Bellamy's help. They clung to its side, gasping. Kane grabbed hold of Clarke's shoulders and yanked her back into the boat. 

As he reached for Bellamy's hand, Bellamy was yanked backward, farther away from the boat. He gave a horrible shout as the creature latched onto his leg and yanked him back. 

As it opened its mouth to swallow Bellamy whole, gunfire rang out and it flung him away with a growl. Abby stood at the edge of the boat, having just fired Kane's rifle at the creature. 

It stared at her, seemingly knowing that she was to one who had caused it pain. Abby blanched. While the creature was distracted, Kane and Clarke ripped Bellamy from the water and collapsed onto the floor. 

"The motor! Get it on now!" Clarke screamed. Abby dived towards it and gave it a good yanked. The boat roared to life and set off quickly towards the land. 

"Go faster! C'mon faster!" Clarke urged the boat as the creature sped after them. 

The giant creature gave a huge leap from the water. Its teeth sunk down upon the boat. There was a terrible sound of creaking metal and then the back of the boat was gone, ripped off by the creature. 

Water rushed into the boat. Dread and fear filled Clarke. The creature was back as fast as it came. Its huge teeth sunk into Kane's arm, the nearest to the edge of the severed boat. 

Kane screamed as it gave a tug on his arm. He slid dangerously close to the water's edge. Abby, still clutching the gun, fired at it again. 

"Let him go!" She screamed at it. The creature roared, releasing him and he fell back into the boat. 

The shore was approaching swiftly now and the creature was forced to give up his chase in the shallow water. 

The boat hit the sandy bottom of the shore and they all lurched forward. Clarke switched off the motor and leapt over the side of the boat and landed on the bank of the beach. 

Kane jumped after her. He stood with his arm around her shoulders.

"We made it!" He said gleefully. Bellamy and Abby climbed from the boat. Bellamy collapsed as soon as he put weight on his injured leg. 

Two deep puncher wounds were in his right leg. They were bloody and a mess. Abby instantly began to clean them using the salt water. 

Clarke knelt down beside him, took his hand and held him still as her mother cleaned them. 

"I need something to stop the flow!" Abby said. Clarke took hold of Bellamy's sleeve and ripped it. She handed to ripped cloth to her mother, who wrapped it tightly around his wound. 

With Bellamy taken care of, Abby moved to Kane's bite on his arm. Bellamy began to nod off. No doubt he was exhausted. 

Clarke soon found herself falling asleep on the sandy beach of this mysterious island.  
\------------------------------------- 

The sound of birds tweeting roused Marcus from his deep slumber. The sun was warm upon his back and the oceans gentle rush was comforting. 

He rolled over and sat up, stretching and wiping sand from his body. His wife lay sleeping next to him, curled up around her backpack. Clarke and Bellamy's slumbering forms were a few feet away. 

Judging by the birds and the sun, Marcus assumed it was early morning. He turned to his backpack, laid out for drying. It was still damp from their adventure last night. He dug around in it and pulled out an apple. 

Taking a bite, Marcus walked along the shore. He tried to figure out where they were and what they were going to do. He sighed aloud. 

His feet made no noise along the sand. That is why when something crunched under his weight, he was interested. 

A beer bottle. He bent to examine it. It appeared to be in good shape. The label said that it was made the year the bombs went off. What worried him the most was that it appeared to have been drank recently. 

"Marcus," came a gentle voice. He turned to find Abby behind him. "I should clean out your wound again." 

She lead him into the shallow water and pored the salty water into the wound. They crouched closed together. 

Clarke soon woke up and dragged Bellamy into the water to clean his wound. 

"Bellamy wont be able to walk far." Abby said softly. "What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know, Ab. We'll figure something out." 

They ate breakfast on the beach. Bellamy didn't miss the worried glances the others were giving him. 

"Look, I know I cant walk. You should go on and try to find the City of Light." He said after spotting them giving him looks again. 

"No!" Clarke said. "We're not leaving you!" 

"We'll find another way, Bellamy. Or we'll wait for your leg to heal enough so that you can walk." Marcus said. 

"You can't be serious, Marcus, that-" Bellamy stopped talking because Abby had just hissed, "someone's coming!" 

Marcus jaw dropped as he recognized the person who had jut strolled from the trees and onto the beach. 

John Murphy. 

Murphy saw them too. He dropped the beer bottle he was holding in shock. He shook his head. 

"Wow. Just.. Wow!" He exclaimed. Marcus couldn't have put it better. 

Murphy looked great compared to the last time Kane had seen him. He looked clean, healthy, well fed and was wearing clothes that the rich people would have worn on earth. 

"So the royals had taken a vacation, I see." He said, retuning to his arrogant self. 

"We're here searching for the City of Light, Murphy." Bellamy said coldly. "We were sent drones about it."

Murphy shook his head. "You're all as crazy as Jaha." 

"Jaha... Is he alive?" Abby asked him. 

"Haven't seen him in the four months since we arrived here and he went chasing after drones." Murphy said bitterly. 

"What?" Abby was confused. 

"Its just... You know what? Just come inside; it's a long story." Murphy said turning to leave the beach. 

The others had no choice but to follow him. The went a few paces into the tree line before coming across a bunker door. Murphy led them in. 

The bunker was lavishly furnished. It was complete with a bar, pool table, bathroom, bedroom and living spaces. 

"Wow!" Clarke exclaimed. "This is nice. Is this where you've been living, Murphy?" 

"Yeah. I found it not long after Jaha left me on the beach." Murphy said, plopping down on the couch and taking a swig of his beer. He gestured to the others to sit. 

Clarke helped Bellamy to sit comfortably in a chair while Kane and Abby sat next to him on the floor. 

The next two hours were spent with them sharing what had happened. They told Murphy about the war with Mount Weather and Murphy told them about his trip with Jaha. 

After they were done, Clarke, Bellamy and Kane helped themselves to the beer and wine selection. 

"We'll be out of here as soon as Bellamy's leg heals." Abby promised Murphy. 

"You're free to stay as long as you like." Murphy told her and Abby was surprised. She was even more surprised when he showed her to the bathroom and let them each shower. 

As Marcus exited the bathroom, clean and wearing new clothes; he found Bellamy, Clarke and Murphy drinking and playing pool together. He about fell over. 

He found his wife propped up on the couch with a book and a glass of wine. 

"They're not killing each other." He said in disbelief. 

"They decided to move past that and become friends. Lord knows, we all need those." Abby said, looking over at him from the top of "The Scientific World of Medicine." 

He sat next to her and tried to read the book but it quickly became a jumble of words that he didn't understand. But then again, he wasn't a doctor like Abby. 

"Clarke play fair." Bellamy was laughing from the game. The sound of the pool balls smashing together made them laugh again. 

"Damn, Clarke. You suck at this game." Murphy said. "But after all, It was meant for men." 

Kane grabbed hold of the remote for the TV. He clicked it on. He had hoped to find a sporting event from the past on but instead he found an angry, depressed man. 

"It was her. She did it. I tried to stop her but i couldn't do it." He distraught man was shouting on the tape. 

Abby lowered the book from her eyes and Clarke, Bellamy and Murphy stopped playing. 

"I'm so sorry." There was a loud bang as the man shot himself through the heart. 

Abby jumped, sending wine all over the book. Clarke's pool stick clattered to the ground. 

"What the hell?" Bellamy said. 

"I've watched that video over and over." Murphy said. "I think that, that dudes girlfriend was the one of nuked the world." 

"We need to find the source of the drones. Maybe they'll be able to tell us something." Kane said. 

"Yeah. Jaha probably sent you them." Murphy said. 

"As soon as my leg heals we'll be gone." Bellamy said.  
\-------------------------------------

The next two days were spent gathering all the supplies the were going to need. Food, clothes, weapons and supplied filled their pack. 

As for Murphy, he was going to stay in his bunker. They had found 5 working radios and each person took one. Murphy was their backup. 

Abby declared Bellamy fit for walking on the third day of their stay on the island. They left very early in the morning. 

They walked through several miles of woods, much like the ones back home. 

"Okay, so when we find this City of Light, what are we going to do?" Clarke asked. 

"Hopefully, we'll be able to bring our people back so we can live in peace." Kane said. 

"Yeah and not have people like Lexa betray your people." Clarke said bitterly. 

Bellamy sighed. "We never did find Emerson. I wonder what happened to him." 

A large bird came rushed across their path. It surprised them with its black feathers and sharp beak and sudden appearance. 

Abby, the closet to the bird, shrieked in surprise, stumbling back into Kane and sent him toppling over. She sent the bird running away in terror. 

Clarke, Bellamy and Kane burst into laugher. The other two fell to the ground, clutching their sides. 

"Less than a week ago, a giant sea serpent was trying to kill us and you were calm during that. Now you see a bird and freak out." Clarke laughed at Abby, her stomach hurting from it. 

Abby's cheeks flamed red and they only laughed harder. Once they had regained their composure, they continued on their way. 

"So what do you think about that video?" Bellamy asked them a few minutes later. 

"I think that the girl should have felt bad about destroying the world." Clarke said. 

"Maybe it wasn't that." Abby said. "What if she wanted to?" 

"I think our main concern right now is finding a place for our people to live." Marcus said. "We can worry about who nuked the world another day. 

A low buzzing sound reached their ears. Another drone rose from the ground in front of them. It started to fly away. 

"After it." Bellamy called and they ran.  
\-------------------------------------

"So these are them?" Ali asked the man. The man nodded. 

"They are the Sky People leaders. You'll get good use from them." The man replied. 

Ali, a dark haired hologram with a red dress nodded. 

"I want their assistance." Ali said looking at the drone's screen which showed the four sky people. 

"You'll get it." The dark skinned man said. 

"Thank you Thelonious. For your help with the nuke you will get your request of letting for people live here." Ali said. 

The man nodded. 

"If they do not comply, I will have the killed."


	3. Chapter 3

"We've been walking for hours. How much longer untill this thing stops?" Clarke complained. 

"Or it dies." Bellamy pointed out. 

"What if its not even taking us where we want to go?" Clarke asked. 

"We need to trust it." Marcus said. Clarke sighed. They had easily followed this drone seven or eight miles already. They all were beginning to grow tired. 

A huge hill sat in front of them. The drone started the incline and Clarke groaned. Lying down and sleeping forever was all she wanted to do.

After practically crawling to the top of the the steep hill, Clarke did fall over. It wasn't from her fatigue; a huge, lavish mansion stood a few hundred yards away. The drone flew inside. 

Clarke glanced at the others. Kane, ever calm, was already strolling towards the mansion. Abby was shaking her head in disbelief and Bellamy mouth was hanging open.

Abby was the first to move and the younger couple followed them. They walked up to the door. Abby made to push the doorbell but the doors swung open. 

They entered slowly. The mansion was lavishly decorated and elegant in every manor. 

"Wow." Clarke heard her mother say. 

"You made it." Came a voice. Theolonious Jaha stood at the foot of the marble steps dressing in a tux. 

"Theolonious!" Abby cried. Jaha swept foreword and hugged her tightly. He then grasped Kane's hand and shook it. 

"I assume you received our invite." Jaha said, hugging Clarke and shaking Bellamy's hand. 

"Our?" Bellamy asked. 

"Yes our." Came another, unfamiliar voice. A pretty brunette women in a dark red dress had entered the room. "My name is Ali. I welcome you to our home." 

"Thank you. It's lovely." Abby said. 

"Theolonious will show you to your rooms. Dinner is in a hour. Feel free to use anything in your room." Ali said and she left.

Jaha lead them up the marble steps and down another lavish hall. He was silent and did not respond to their questions. 

Abby and Clarke were assigned to share, as were Kane and Bellamy. 

"You think in a mansion this large, everyone could have their own room." Abby told Clarke as she climbed out of the shower and picked up the dress someone, Ali most likely, had picked out. 

"Yeah, it's like they almost want us confided." Clarke said examining herself in the mirror. She wore a sleeveless red dress and red heels. Abby wore black heels and a black sleeveless dress. 

Clarke nearly killed herself in those heels. Her mother laughed as she took her first shaking steps. 

"I've never worn heels before." Clarke said in her defense. Abby only rolled her eyes and gracefully strolled past. 

Marcus and Bellamy were waiting for them in the hall looking sharp in their tuxes. Both of their jaws dropped. 

Bellamy wolf whistled at Clarke. Clarke laughed. Marcus spun Abby gracefully. 

"You look beautiful." He grinned. Abby kissed him on the cheek. "Why thank you, handsome." She told him. 

As they began to descend the stairs, Marcus turned to Bellamy. "That's how you do it. Not wolf whistle." 

"And I'm getting relation ship advice from the man who's essentially my father in law." Bellamy retorted and Clarke and Abby laughed. That shut Marcus up. 

Ali was at the bottom of the stairs and she lead them into the dinning room. It was a handsome room with a mahogany table and six chair with large, steaming plates of food resting in the center. 

Each took a seat at the table and began to first course. Ali sat but ate nothing. 

After the first course, she spoke. "As leaders of the Sky People, you may be wondering why we called you here." 

"We assumed that was because you would allow our people to live here." Marcus said. 

Ali gave a half smile. "That is true. Theolonious' help has allowed your people to stay and live here in luxury-luxury." Ali voice cracked and she flickered. They realized she was a hologram. 

"You're not real." Bellamy said. "You're a hologram." 

Ali smirked. "Very good. They are just as wise as you said, Theolonious." 

"I will allow your people to live here. In return I need a favor from you." Ali continued. 

"What you that be?" Clarke asked. 

"As leaders, you have influence over the rest of the grounders. You have the grounders all go to the base of mount weather." Ali said. 

"What will happen to them there?" Abby asked. 

"A nuke will drop on them."  
\------------------------------------

A nasty silence filled the air. Appetites were lost and everyone stared at Ali. 

"Allow us to talk about this, please. This is very difficult to decided." Marcus said. 

"Why should it be. Those grounders abandoned your people to the mountain." Ali said. 

"That doesn't mean we should kill them all in return." Abby gasped. Marcus and Bellamy stood up and the women followed them into the living room. 

"No," Abby said at once. "We cant do that." 

"Mom, they left our people to die. Lexa betrayed me." Clarke said. "Because of that, YOU ended up on that operating table." 

"Maybe Abby's right. They were our allies." Bellamy said. Marcus nodded some. Clarke sighed. 

"I already left some of their people to die. I probably shouldn't do this again." Clarke said sadly.

"But our people will be forced to wander if we don't do it." Bellamy sighed. 

"I cant believe Theolonious would let this happen." Abby muttered. 

"He let dad be floated." Clarke said bitterly. 

"I'll talk to him." Abby told them and left them to talk about their choices. 

Abby found him in the dinning room still. Ali was no where to be found. A large bottle of brandy sat in front of him. 

"Abby!" He noticed her. "What can i do for you?" 

"Explain to me why you are going to kill all of those people." Abby demanded and walked towards him. 

"It's my duty to protect our people. This is the only way to keep them safe forever." Jaha said. 

"So, you're going to murder all of those people." She spat. Jaha took a few steps foreword. 

"Salvation comes at a price." Jaha said. 

"It doesn't have to." Abby snapped. Jaha was right in her face now. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. His demeanor changed sharply. 

"What is this?" Jaha said suddenly, grabbing her hand and examining her ring. 

"A wedding ring." Abby said. 

"You got married? To who?" Jaha hissed, fire in his eyes. He backed Abby up to the table. She slammed into it roughly. 

"Answer me!" He seized her face roughy. "Tell me who, Abby." 

"Marcus." She cried, slightly terrified by his behavior. 

"Marcus? Marcus Kane?" Jaha snarled. "The same man who sucked the life from all of those parents. The man who arrested you, tortured you?" 

Abby nodded. 

"Did he threaten you, Abby?" Jaha asked. Abby shook her head. "No! I-i love him, Theolonious." 

"You what?" Jaha shook her roughly about the throat. "That man tried to kill you. Guess who saved you? Me!" His eyes were frightening and his grip tightened on her neck. Abby felt terrified. 

"Get your hands off of my wife, Jaha!" Marcus' voice was furious. He had just come from the living room. His gun was raised and pointed at Jaha. 

Fast as lighting, Jaha spun her to use her as a human shield. One of his hands grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her head back and a sharp knife that was used for dinner was at her exposed throat.

"Drop the gun, Kane, or i swear i'll slit her throat." Jaha ordered. Clarke and Bellamy burst into the doorway. Clarke froze in terror and Bellamy's gun was already up. 

Jaha dug the knife gently into her flesh. It was just enough for blood to trickle down. Her breath tightened. 

Marcus dropped the gun at once and Bellamy slowly set it on the ground. Clarke was going increasingly pale. 

"Please, Theolonious. Don't hurt her. Please, let her go." Marcus begged him. 

"I will if you accept Ali's terms." Jaha told them. 

"We would be killing thousands of people." Bellamy gasped. "Why would we do it." 

Jaha dug the knife more deeply into her neck. More blood trickled down her neck and past her collar bone. She cried out in pain.

"You'll do it or I'll kill Abby!" Jaha called out. 

"Okay! Okay! We'll do it." Clarke cried in panic. "Just don't hurt her." 

"Clarke, don't! Those people don't-" Abby tried to say but Jaha dug the knife into her throat more. 

"Alright! We'll do it. Just leave Abby alone." Bellamy said. 

"Good." Jaha smilies. "I'm glad we agree on something. But, I think I'll have to keep Abby with me. To assure you hold up your end of the deal." 

"NO!" Marcus cried and Jaha laughed. 

"You better get a move on, Marcus. You don't want Abby getting hurt." Jaha said, slowly dragging them backwards. "If you haven't completed your end within the next two week, Abby dies." And with that Jaha dragged Abby into another room and locked the door. 

Abby could hear the others screaming at Jaha from behind the door. She couldn't make out the words because she felt like she was in a daze. 

Her longtime friend was holding her hostage. Her family was going to be forced to help in the murder of thousands of grounders, just to save her. 

Abby prayed they would find a way out of this.  
\-------------------------------------

Icy cold fear crept into Marcus' heart. This could not be happening. They were not taking the one person he ever truly loved away from him. He raced to the door and tried to open it; only finding it locked. He beat his fist upon the door. 

"No! No! Jaha, open the door!" He bellowed. Clarke was beside him seconds later, hitting the door with all of her power. 

"Mom! Mom, can you hear me?" She was shrieking. 

"I suggest you leave now if you want to save her." Came a voice. Ali stood in the center of the room looking smug. 

Bellamy swung a punch at her. Being a hologram, it sailed through her. She smirked. 

"Tell Jaha to stop this!" Marcus shouted at the hologram. 

"Why would I do that? We needed a way to convince you to take our side...and Theolonious found one." Ali said. 

Marcus glared at her before walking to gather his things. The others followed. Gathering their things took little time and soon they were at the front door ready to leave. Jaha met them. 

Marcus seized hold his collar in rage. "You hurt her; we're going to have some very serious problems." 

Jaha did not appear to be threatened. "More serious than our current one?" 

"Very, very serious." Marcus threatened before letting go of Jaha and storming off. 

Clarke glared at Jaha. "First you execute my father. Now you're going to kill my mother. Thanks a lot." She spit bitterly. 

Bellamy was the last to go. "I will see to it that you are punished for this." And with that, they were gone. 

The first five minutes were quite. Finally Clarke pulled out the radio. "Murphy, we need your help." 

"What's up?" He came back.

"We need you to fix up that boat so we can get back to our camp as soon as possible." Clarke told him.

"What happened? Did you find the City of Light?" 

"The city isn't real. It's a crazy hologram who wants to destroy all of the grounders." Clarke filled him in.

"Did you find Jaha?" 

"Yeah we found Jaha." Bellamy was talking to him now. "He's lost it completely and has sided with the hologram." 

Murphy snorted through the radio. "Sounds like him alright." 

"Look, Murphy, we have to find a way to stop them. They're playing with Abby's life to assure we do things their way." Bellamy said. 

"Wait," The radio said. "They have Clarke's mom and are using that to make sure you do as they say, correct?" 

"Correct." 

"Okay, this is a lot to process." 

"We can't let all those people die and we can't let our peolpe wander and we can't let them kill my mom." Clarke said. 

"Well, I'm glad to know all of the options we have." Murphy said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

"Can you fix the boat?" Kane was speaking into the radio now. 

"I think I can." 

"Good, we need it ready. Kane, Griffin and Blake out." Kane said and clicked off the radio. 

"What are we going to do?" Clarke asked finally. She was met with silence. 

"I think," she said a minute later, "we should take out Ali. Maybe Jaha will stop being crazy and nobody will die." 

"We need to get our people and the grounders allied again. By putting our heads together, we can think of a solution." Kane said. 

"Make an alliance with Lexa! Are you crazy?" Clarke all but yelled. 

"Clarke, Marcus is right. This way no one will die." Bellamy said. 

"What if it fails again? What'll happen to our people?" Clarke said angrily. 

"We'll figure something out." Bellamy said firmly. Clarke could see how much of a leader he had become in her absence. She had become less of a leader and more fearful. She hated it. 

"What about Mom? Marcus, you're not going to leave her with Jaha, are you?" She asked. 

"I'm sure as hell not not going to." Marcus said. "I'll get her out of there if it's the last thing I do." 

Marcus inwardly cringed at the thought of Abby, alone, with Jaha. He hadn't missed the lustful looks Jaha gave her at dinner. Fury bubbled in his stomach at the thought of Jaha touching her. 

"We'll get that alliance." Bellamy said reassuringly. "We'll figure this out." 

Yeah, Clarke thought, but someone always gets hurt. The question is: who will it be this time?  
\-------------------------------------

Abby fought Jaha with everything she had. Finally he dragged her into the bedroom and locked the door behind him. 

Abby beat her fists against the door, screaming insults and demands to release her. After a few minutes, she gave up and flung herself on the bed. 

The door opened again and Ali appeared. Abby stood up quickly, glaring. 

"Your friends have gone off to fitful our wishes." Ali informed her. 

"No, they would not kill all of those innocent people!" Abby said, hardly daring to believe it. 

"They are...or at least they have left. If those grounders are not in position by the deadline: you will have been left to die." Ali said. 

"Fine," Abby snarled, turning away,"I'd rather die than let all of those grounders die." 

"Suit yourself," she heard Ali say. Moments later, Ali walked thought the door and disappeared. 

Collapsing on the bed, Abby felt panic begin to overtake her. Now she was alone and Jaha and Ali could do whatever they pleased with her; if they wanted anything to do with her at all. 

She lay on the bed for several hours with no strength to move. When there was a knock on the door, she didn't even have the strength to answer it. 

Jaha opened the door tentatively, almost as if he would have expected her to throw something at him(she would have if she had the strength). 

"Abby?"

"What the hell do you want?" 

"Look, I don't want to do this. Our people have to come first, Abby. You know that. This is the only way to assure their safety." 

"We were perfectly happy where we were before." Abby snapped, sitting up.

"Where? In the dead zone? Or at Camp Jaha, where the grounders are uncomfortable with you?" Jaha retorted taking a gulp from a flask. 

"Maybe if you weren't drunk all the time now, you would see reason." Abby hissed, nodding to the flask. 

"I am not a drunk!" 

"Sure looks like it." 

"You're a bitch, Abby." Jaha growled, nearing her. "I'm glad that you told me about Jake's plan. I'm glad that I killed your husband despite your pleas to not have me do it. " 

Crack. Abby slapped Jaha across the face with all her might. She glared at him, raging.

Jaha staggered back. He glared up at her. A handprint had already begun to form on his face. 

He gave an angry shout and lunged at her. She jumped away, seizing the nearest thing, a vase, and smashed in down on his face. 

Blood spattered the floor as the shards cut his face. Jaha swung his arm back and it caught her cheek. Dull pain throbbed on the spot where he hit. 

She regained her balance some but Jaha had already tackled her to ground. She struggled against his weight. 

"Get off!" She screamed. She could smell the alcohol in his breath as he breathed on her face. His eyes were lusty and dangerous. 

"Don't ever do that again." Jaha barked. "Do you understand?" 

Abby nodded but still attempted to shove him off. 

"I could do it you know?" He continued. "I could torture, beat, touch you. But I wouldn't want upset Marcus. He wouldn't take kindly to me hurting his darling 'wife'", 

Abby understood the deeper meaning of his threat. She felt paralyzed with fear. Thankfully, Jaha stood up and left the room, leaving her alone. 

She lay there for several minutes, breathing hard. She truly was in danger here.  
\-------------------------------------

"So," Bellamy said checking his watch for the hundredth time. "We've been walking for seven hours straight." 

"Are you bored?" Kane asked him with a smirk. 

"Yes I am." Bellamy said. He was quite for a few minutes. "You know, I miss when you and Abby tried to be all sneaky, Marcus." 

"What?" Clarke laughed. "I missed this. Do tell." Kane groaned. 

"Really, Bellamy, you don't-" 

"So after the first week or so, your mom's leg healed and everyone was starting to settle in. Marcus, O, Lincoln, Abby and I started the whole new government process." Bellamy began. Clarke grinned. She had missed so much while she was away. 

"After a week or so, we noticed that those two slipped away from time to time. Of course we were curious. So we devised a plan, with Raven and Wick's help." Bellamy dived into the story as Clarke listened with great interest. "We managed to tail them and found that they both were in medical together. Raven, having no manners, burst right on in." 

Clarke laughed. 

"It turns out that they claimed were both organizing medical supplies. They were actually doing that to! That made us rethink that our hunch was wrong. But then O went back and-" 

Marcus groaned. "The most embarrassing moment of my life occurred right then." Clarke snorted. 

"Your mother and Kane were making out like teenagers on a medical cot!" Bellamy called out. Clarke laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes. 

"Nearly all of camp was gathered behind those idiots too." Marcus sighed. "That was real nice,all of their cat calls and cheering." 

"Then Abby preceded to punch Kane's nose and insisted that she was helping him fix it." Bellamy smirked. "But It was about time everyone discovered you were together." 

"Broke my damn nose too." Marcus said. Clarke was in a fit of hysterical laugher. 

She had already told them of her lonesome adventures during her months away. 

"We'll be at Murphy's in five." Bellamy said after checking his watch. Sure enough, five minutes later, the lighthouse came into view. 

Murphy was waiting on the beach with supplies and a fixed boat. 

"A few days supply of food, water and tools are in these packs. I also packed extra ammo on the boat in cause you meet Mr. Sea killer again." He told them. 

Bellamy reached out and shook his hand. "Thank you for this, Murphy." 

Murphy nodded. "Gotta keep our people alive, don't we." 

Clarke hugged Murphy, something she never thought she'd do. "You're welcome back with us." Murphy only nodded before shaking Kane's hand. 

The three leaders jumped into the boat. Clarke fired up the engine and off they went to return to their people and find a way to save everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby winced as she examined the serious bruising and slash along her neck that Jaha had left. Her cheek was a ugly purple color. 

She tried to ignore her growling stomach and focus on avoiding Jaha and Ali. Finally she could take it no longer and found the door unlocked. 

Slipping into the hallway, she slid silently down the steps and into the kitchen. No one was around. 

She glanced up at the clock. 1:30. Jaha should be asleep and Ali was hopefully in sleep mode herself. 

Abby wolfed down a leftover piece of steak from dinner. As Abby began to make her way back upstairs, something caught her eye. 

The milky glass doorway were calling her. She pushed it open and stepped in. Her heart raced. She had found the nukes. 

It was more than she had expected. Ali had only mentioned that she had one. She had seven. That was enough to take care of more than just Lexa's Tree Clan. Did Ali want to destroy more people? 

Horrified by her find, Abby turned to leave. As she pushed on the door to exit, a voice stopped her. 

"I hope you are not leaving, Abigail." It was Ali, who must have materialized from the air, like a typical hologram. Abby spun, her eyes narrow. 

"What exactly do you plan to do with these, Ali?" She demanded. 

"It is not obvious?" Ali laughed. "There are more than just your people and the Tree Clan. Theolonious has worked his people's way to safety. The Tree Clan and the other grounder tribes have not." 

"Then why don't you let them?" 

"My inventor created me around the basis of nuclear warfare, Abigail. It is only in my very programing." Ali said. 

"I've seen a video of your inventor after you blew up the earth. He was very, very upset and he killed himself." Abby told her. 

"I know," Ali said. "I told him it was me. He didn't understand that I was doing it for him." 

"What do you mean; doing it for him?" 

"He created weapons to destroy the world. He had always wanted to see one in action. So, I showed him." Ali explained. 

"Billions of people died because of that!" Abby cried. 

"I know-know." Ali's holographic voice flickered "It was what he did for a living yet he did not use them. I wanted him to see all the great things he had built." 

"You would think he would have realized that he was creating something not great when he created those bombs...and you." Abby snapped. 

Ali laughed and then became serious. "You clearly don't understand your situation here. As my hostage, you don't insult me. Because I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." 

Abby wisely took a step back but refused to show weakness to Ali. She held her head high and in defiance. 

"While I am killing you, I will broadcast it back to your people. They will see what happens if you defy me."   
\-------------------------------------

The ocean is surprisingly calm and man eating monster free. The boat glides across the water freely. It's a nice day. The sun is shining and the air is warm. 

Bellamy sits on the stern of the boat. He likes the feel and smell of the ocean's salty mist. Clarke and Marcus are sound asleep, trying to beat their exhaustion. Bellamy stays awake to make sure nothing happens. (Like sea monster attacks) 

A soft groan reached his ears. Clarke has just woken up. She stretches her weary muscles and Bellamy thinks its adorable. She crawls up to the stern and curls up next to him. 

"Hey." He smiles. 

"Hey," she whispers back. 

"Couldn't sleep?" He whispered, concerned. 

"No, I'm just so worried about everything." 

"Clarke Griffin, you are the strongest person I know and that's one of the many reasons i love you." Bellamy said reassuringly. 

Clarke smiled and kissed him. "You're the strongest person I know too. And thats why I love you." 

"I know Lexa told you that love is weakness but I think it's strength. You give me strength, Clarke. Thinking about you helped get me though everything I did at Mount Weather." Bellamy announced gently. 

Then he continued, "I love you, Clarke Griffin. You mean the world to me and give me strength and courage. Clarke Griffin, I want to marry you." And Bellamy held out his fist and opened it. A simple golden ring glittered in his palm. 

"Oh, Bell..." Clarke gasped. 

"Give us strength, Clarke. Marry me." 

"Yes, I want to marry you" Clarke smiled. "We'll give each other our strength." 

Bellamy slid the small golden ring onto her finger. It shimmered in the light. Clarke smiled. 

"Is this... my mom's?" She asked after further study. It defiantly looked like her mother's engagement ring which she had seen hundreds of times over the years. 

"Yes, Abby gave it to me when we were staying at the bunker with Murphy. She said that she was happy for us. I have your parent's wedding rings for when we actually get married. Abby and I thought it would be special." Bellamy said. 

"It is already." Clarke smilies again. "You are my strength, Bellamy Blake." 

"You are my strength, Clarke Griffin." He replies. They sit together and watch the waves.   
\-------------------------------------

"We're here." Marcus called out as the boat arrived at the sandy shore of the desert. They left the boat where they found it and began the trek back to their temporary camp. 

The desert felt even hotter than when they left it. Sweat soon began to pour down their backs. 

A soft buzzing sound became noticeable behind them. Another drone. 

"Yes, we're doing as you asked." Clarke screamed at it. 

"It's going to follow us all the way." Marcus sighed. "Ali wants to make sure we do as she asked." 

The drone followed them for miles. No one spoke, afraid Ali would be able to hear them through the drone. 

Finally the camp came into view. The guards opened the gates and people ran towards them instantly. 

Octavia reached them first and flung herself into a hug with Bellamy. Raven, Wick, Monty and Jasper all but about attacked Clarke in a hug. 

"Chancellor Kane is back!" There was happy cries. 

Raven pulled back from Clarke. Her smile faded as she looked around. "Where's Abby?"

"That's one of the reasons we're here." Bellamy said. He glanced around, spotting the drone floating around the edge of camp. "Let's go inside." 

Bellamy took Clarke, Marcus and Octavia towards the inside if the ark. Marcus signaled to Lincoln and Sinclair. 

Once they were all into the council room, Marcus flung himself into his seat and covered his face in his hands. 

"Marcus?" Lincoln said confused, "are you okay?" 

"No. Oh, dammit Abby!" He put his head down on the table. He had been so calm and composed throughout the whole journey. Now, he had been hurting for too long. 

Sinclair looked from Kane to Clarke and Bellamy. "What happened to Dr. Kane?" 

"Abby was... She is..." Bellamy tried. 

"Oh, she's not dead, is she?" Sinclair said sharply. 

"No!" Clarke said sharply. 

"Abby is being held hostage by a physco hologram and Jaha. And if we don't corporate with him, he will kill her." Marcus shouted into his hands. 

"What?" 

"Jaha?" 

"Hostage?" 

Lincoln finally sighed. "Okay, explain this to us." 

It took several minutes to explain what had happened. 

"Oh...wow..." Octavia said with a sigh. "This makes things very hard. We need to make sure that we can save the grounders and we need to keep Abby safe." 

"Exactly." Clarke said. She slapped the table. "Any ideas." 

Sinclair sighed. "You said that Ali is a hologram. Abby can turn her off! Do you have a way to talk to her." 

"Actually," Bellamy said raising the radio, "we do."   
\-------------------------------------

"Mom?" The radio crackled. "Mom? Come in." 

Abby jumped at the voice. She glanced around the room wildly, searching for her daughters voice. Finally, her eyes found the walkie- talkie that was half hidden in her bag. 

Abby leapt up from perch on the window seat in her room. She shot over to the bag and ripped out the radio.

"Clarke?" 

"Mom." Clarke's voice came back in relief. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. How are you and the others?" 

"We're fine also. We've made it back to camp." Clarke told her.

"Clarke, you listen to me. Don't you dare tell those grounders to go the mountain." Abby ordered her. 

"Relax, we think we've found a way to stop Ali." Clarke told her. 

"Really? Good. What is it?" 

"Okay, Dr. Kane, it's Sinclair." Another voice said. "Look, if you can locate Ali's main power source, you may be able to disable it." 

"Where would that be?" Abby inquired. 

"Very possibly in a control room." Sinclair said. "If you follow the house's wiring, you should be able to find it." 

"Alright, I'll look for it." Abby said seriously. "I have to wait until Jaha goes to sleep. I'll contact you then." 

"Okay." Sinclair said. 

Abby assumed to conversation was over, so she dropped the radio back into the bag. 

"Abby? Are you still there?" It was Marcus and he sounded very worried. 

"Hey." She picked it back up. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I told Clarke I'm fine." 

"I'm the only one left in the room, Ab. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. 

"I've managed to stay alive so so far." She said. 

"Is Jaha or Ali hurting you?" Marcus sounded angry. 

"....i'm scared, Marcus." She said, tears forming in her eyes. 

"What the hell did they do to you?" Marcus shouted on the other end. 

"Nothing really." She cried. "It's just...they are going to kill me." 

"No, Abby. I won't let that happen." Marcus said. 

"You are not to let those grounders die!" She ordered him. 

"I am not but I am not going to let you die." 

"We're all trying to find a way out of this." Abby said softly. "I..i have to go." 

"Okay, I love you. Please, Abby, be safe." 

"I will." She said and clicked off the radio. She sighed. There was no way she was safe here.   
\-------------------------------------

At around eleven, Abby slipped out of the bedroom and down the hall. Raven had shown her a little trick once. You could tap along the wall and find an open panel. Inside would be wires and all you had to do was follow those. 

She pushed open a door and smiled. She had found the control room. It appeared to be a standard control room with computer screens everywhere. 

She bent over the main screen and studied it. It appeared to be the locations of where Ali planed to nuke. 

She sighed. The tree clan was not the only target. Ali appeared to have targeted Polis, the grounder capital, and several other grounder establishments. 

Abby clicked the radio. "I'm here." 

"Okay, good." It was Raven and Wick. "Look for something along the lines of termination." 

"I also have bad news. Ali plans on also attacking Polis and several other grounder establishments." Abby told them as she searched. 

"Shit!" She heard Bellamy. "We need to warn them." 

"Abby, are the missiles set on those locations exactly?" Lincoln asked her. 

"Yeah... Here, Raven, I think i found it." Abby said happily. "Self destruct." 

"Yes!" She heard cheering on the other end. 

As soon as Abby pressed the button, she realized she had made a grave mistake. Loud blaring began around the room. 

"Shit! Oh, shit!" Abby shrieked. She hadn't self destructed Ali, she had self destructed the nukes. "Stop! Shit." 

She swore madly as she frantically tried to undo what she had done. 

"Mom?" 

"Abby?" People were shouting at her from the other end. Finally, she found the cancel! 

She slammed her hand down on it and sighed in relief as the sounds stopped. 

"Okay. Breathe. Keep looking." She took a few breaths before continuing her search. She searched through files and folders but kept coming up blank.

"Raven, I can't find anything." She sighed. 

"Keep looking. There has to be something." Wick said. 

"There's nothing, Abby, so stop trying." A voice said. It was Jaha. 

She spun, terrified. Jaha limply held a pistol and looked livid. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"I..i can...Theolonious, please. You..you can't let this happen." Abby begged. 

"But I can, Abby. And I will! Now step aside!" 

"No." 

"Now, Abby!" 

She shook her head. Jaha's jaw clenched and he sighed. "I'm sorry Abby." 

He raised the gun. Abby glared at him, hating him. 

She heard him fire the gun. She felt the bullet pierce her skin. She could hear her own scream, far away as if she was dreaming. 

She felt herself fall. She could hear the blood pounding through her head. Pain rocketed through her body. 

She looked up, hazily at Jaha, who was bending over the control panel. Her face was pressed to the bloody floor. Her vision began to fade as she watched Jaha. 

She used the last bit of her strength to roll over and stare at the ceiling. Her breath became shallow and her eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

The command center was dead silent. Kane gently picked up the radio. 

"Abby?" 

Silence. 

"Abby, please tell me your alright!" Kane begged. His face was covered in sweat. Clarke was gripping Bellamy's hand so hard it she could break it. 

"Abby, please." His voice was weak. A plea. 

They all knew Marcus was asking for a miracle. They had all heard the gunshot and her scream. They knew Abby had been shot and was most likely dead. 

"Abby, just please, I'm begging you." Kane whispered. 

The radio remained silent, telling them all that his wife had been murdered. Marcus threw the radio back down onto the table and stormed out. No one dared stop him. 

Clarke began to cry. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her. He looked extremely upset. He grow close to Abby in Clarke's absence. 

Raven was crying also. Wick, Lincoln and Sinclair were very solemn looking. 

"I never even told her i forgave her." Clarke sobbed. She sobbed her heart out into Bellamy's shoulder. 

Almost an hour later, Clarke and Bellamy were the only the only ones left in the room. Clarke was still sniffling. 

Marcus entered. He looked strained and pale and depressed. Sinclair and a few of the guard entered, along with Lincoln and O. 

"We need to talk." He said softy as he sat down at the table. 

"Ali won't stop, especially now that Abby...is dead. She is targeting Polis. We need to get a team there and warn them. Perhaps they will help us." Marcus said. 

"This would mean," he continued, "we may have to work with Lexa again." 

"I'll go." Clarke heard herself say. 

"Clarke... You don't have to do this." Bellamy told her. He knew Clarke might not be ready to face the commandeer who had betrayed her trust. 

"Yes, I do. I left those people to die in a missile attack. I will not stand and watch them die again." Clarke said forcefully. She wasn't thinking about seeing Lexa, she cared about her people. 

"I'll go with you, Clarke." Lincoln said. "I may no longer be treekur but I will protect you there." 

"I'll go to." Octavia said. "They need to understand that we should all stick together." 

Marcus nodded. "I'll prepare a team to go and aid John Murphy. I already spoke to him about spying on the house." 

With that settled they all trooped out. Clarke found Marcus at the edge of camp, staring off in the direction of the ocean. 

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They stood their for sometime, glad of each other's company in their grief. 

"I owe you an apology, Clarke." He said softly. She looked at him in confusion.   
"What do you mean?" 

"I pressed the button that sent your father to his death, leaving you without him. I promised your mom i wouldn't let her die, yet someone took her life away from you." He explained.

"You didn't do any of that. Jaha chose to execute his best friend, my father. He chose to murder my mother. It's Jaha who owes me the apology." Clarke muttered, though she didn't sound angry. 

"You do not seem angry with him." Marcus noted. 

"Hatred and sorrow can only drown you." Clarke said, speaking of her past. 

Marcus nodded like he understood. Clarke nodded. "I should sleep now, we're leaving in the morning." She started to walk away. 

"Marcus," she turned around. "I need to say thank you. You helped keep our people alive. You gave my mother something to love when she had nothing." Clarke gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you." 

Then she was gone, leaving Marcus alone at the gate. He stared off, thinking. He would stop this war. He refused to let Abby die in vain.   
\------------------------------------- 

Clarke double cheeked her backpack. Ammo, food, clothes, weapons and supplies. This was enough to get her to Polis. 

Lincoln had been there a few times and knew how to get them there. Joining him, Clarke and Lincoln would be Miller and his father and two guards. 

Clarke heard someone push open her tents flaps. She turned around and spotted Octavia behind her. 

"We're ready to go when you are." She said. Clarke nodded and followed her out of her tent. 

She and Octavia marched across their camp and to the gate. Nathan and David Miller were both there, along with the two guards Kane had assigned to go with them. Lincoln was studying his notebook, which not doubt held a map he had made to Polis. 

Bellamy and Kane both had come to say goodbye. Kane hugged Clarke tight. "We're going to win this." 

"I know we will." Clarke said as she pulled back. Bellamy swooped in after he finished hugging Octavia and kissed Clarke. 

"You got this princess." He whispered. "I love you." 

"I love you too." She said into his mouth. She pulled back and Bellamy shook Lincoln's hand. 

"Keep them safe." He told him. 

"You know I will." Lincoln told Bellamy. "Stay safe yourself." Bellamy nodded and he and Kane strode off. 

Clarke led the way out of Camp Jaha. She and Miller spent much of the time chatting about old times. Lincoln and O took the lead. 

"Clarke, we should stop and set up camp for the night. It's dark." Lincoln said from up front. 

"Okay." Clarke agreed. They found a good site to spend the night. It was right up against a cliff in order to protect their backs. 

"Octavia, you and Clarke can share this tent." Lincoln said as he and one of the guards finished setting up the small canvas tent. 

Octavia scowled and went about gathering sticks to make a fire with. Clarke sighed. Octavia appeared to still haven't forgiven her for Tondc and the missile. Clarke still has trouble forgiving herself. 

"She still hasn't forgiven me, hasn't she?" Clarke sighed to Lincoln. 

"She has, Clarke." Lincoln said quietly as Clarke bent down to help him set up another tent for the night. 

"Doesn't look like it." Clarke indicated Octavia who was sourly scouring for branches. 

 

"After you left, Octavia...well she came understand that you did what you had to do." Lincoln said. 

"What about Jasper, has he forgiven me?" Clarke asked. She had killed Maya, the girl who helped them and he loved, when she eradicated level 5 at Mount Weather. 

"He came around. He still hurting, Clarke." Lincoln said. 

"I did what i had to do." 

"I know, Clarke." Lincoln said softly. "That mountain turned as all into monsters." The tent was finished and Lincoln stood up. 

"We are survivors Clarke." And with that Lincoln strode away and talk about the nightly watch shifts. 

Clarke crawled into her tent and rolled out the sleep roll. She crawled inside and sighed. 

Why do people always have to get hurt? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Octavia crawling into the tent. She rolled out her sleep roll and slid in with a glance at Clarke. 

They both lay there for sometime, listening to the sounds of their breathing. 

"Clarke?" Octavia finally spoke. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry. I know I should have said early but... You were protecting Bellamy. I shouldn't have treated you like i did." Octavia told the roof of the tent. 

"It's okay, Octavia. I shouldn't have listened to Lexa. I should have listened to you." Clarke said. 

"I heard that you saved my life. Lexa ordered me to be killed but you stopped her. Why?" 

"I know you would never endanger Bellamy." Clarke replied. 

"Thank you." Octavia said. Clarke rolled to look at her. 

"I want to be friends again, Octavia." Clarke said. Octavia smiled. 

"Me too." 

Clarke grinned and so did Octavia. Without warning, they both began to to laugh. They laughed 'till their stomachs aches. It felt so good to laugh with her again.  
\-------------------------------------

"I can't believe you trust Murphy." Monty gaped at Bellamy. 

"Wait, you actually want us to work with Murphy." Raven said. 

"I thought i made myself clear, Raven. You, Wick and Monty are our best hope of hacking into their system." Bellamy said with a sigh. 

"And why couldn't Dr. Kane do this?" Monty asked. "I thought Clarke said she was there." 

"Dr. Kane's dead." Bellamy said shortly, not wishing to talk about his fallen comrade. 

"Oh..." Was all Monty said. 

 

"Look, I know that Murphy did all of that stuff. He's changed. We need to trust him." Bellamy said. 

"Alright..." Raven and Monty said gruffly. 

"I have a question." Wick raised his hand.

"Yes, Wick." Bellamy said. 

"Why are we taking that sheep with us." Wick pointed at a fat white sheep that was standing with their supplies. 

"In case you meet the giant sea creature i told you about." Bellamy said. 

"So, if we see the sea monster; Mr. Sheep is man overboard. "Wick checked the plan. 

"Yeah." Bellamy said. "We've also spared a few extra guns for you guys." 

"No members of the guard?" Monty asked. 

Bellamy shook his head. "I think you'll be okay. You'll hide out in Murphy's bunker." 

"Wait!" Someone shouted as the others clambered into the boat. "Wait!" 

Jasper Jordan came running up. He must have run all the way from Camp Jaha alone. He skidded to a stop in front of the boat, spraying Bellamy with sand. 

"I want to help." He said. "I overheard your plan. I know about this oncoming war with Jaha and his hologram. Let me help." 

This surprised Bellamy. Jasper had been withdrawn and quiet ever since he came back from Mount Weather. He had joined the guard, protecting his friends, but other than that, stayed away. 

"Alright." Bellamy nodded and Jasper climbed into the boat. "Raven will explain everything to you on the way." 

The boat speed away, dancing gracefully across the water. Bellamy watched it disappear over the horizon. Then he began his long trek back home, alone.  
\-------------------------------------

Clarke and Octavia were laughing, giggling and playfully pushing each other. It was an odd sight. The two most serious and reserved girls from the sky acting like normal girls. 

"I can't believe i forgot to tell you, O." Clarke suddenly gasped. Octavia looked at her in confusion. Clarke held out her hand, her ring glinting in the light. "Bell and I are going to get married." 

Octavia grinned and hugged Clarke. "Oh this is great. Congrats. I can't believe Bell forgot to tell me." 

Clarke laughed. "He's busy." 

"Hey Lincoln!" Octavia shouted at him. He turned to look at her from the front of the group. "New future sister-in-law!" Octavia shouted, pointing at Clarke. 

"Congratulations, Clarke!" He shouted before returning to his conversation with David Miller. 

Miller clapped Clarke on the back. "I knew it would happen. You were the only person Bellamy would ever take orders from." 

Clarke smirked. "What about you, Miller? I've heard somethings about you and Mel." 

"We're just friends." Miller said, way too quickly. 

"Sure you are." Octavia snorted. "Long romantic walks, looks of longing..." 

"It's better than you and Lincoln who literally eat each others faces." Miller retorted. Clarke snorted as Octavia snapped, "shut up." 

"But you aren't denying it." Octavia pointed out. 

"No, I guess not." Miller sighed. 

"So," Clarke said, "who else got together while I was gone?" 

"Raven and Wick, no surprise there and you know that they got married. Monty and Harper, which i didn't see." Octavia rattled off. 

"No, if you saw them in the mountain, you would see it." Miller said. 

"Right. Also your..." Octavia trailed off. 

"My mom and Kane." Clarke finished for Octavia. 

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about what happened to her." Octavia said softly. 

"It's okay." Clarke said. Then she brightened. "Bellamy told me about how everyone found out they were together." 

Octavia and Miller laughed. "Best. Thing. Ever." Miller joked. 

"We open the door and medical and bam." Octavia cried. "They were right there." 

"Abby punching Kane has to be the highlight of the year for me." Miller joked. 

Their party had stopped walking. Lincoln held up his hand, signaling them to stop. They all knew something was wrong. 

They were dead silent. Even the birds had stopped tweeting. There was a familiar twanging sound of a bow and an arrow came flying out of the trees, heading straight for Clarke's head.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bellamy said he was sending a team to spy on the house, this was not what Murphy expected. Yes, he could see the logic behind why Bellamy had sent them. He still silently wished he had sent someone who didn't know him. 

Raven Reyes, Monty Green and Jasper Jordan were all on the boat that had just parked itself on the beach. They stared at him and he stared back. This was going to be interesting. 

A tall young man with sandy blonde hair hopped out of the boat and onto the shore. Murphy recognized seeing him a few times around Camp Jaha before. 

"Kyle Wick." The man said, hand outstretched. Murphy shook it. "John Murphy." 

By now, Raven and Monty and Jasper had exited the boat. There was an uncomfortable silence before Jasper spoke. 

"I forgive you Murphy." Murphy blinked in shock. 

"I tried to kill you." He deadpanned. 

"I know. Other people tried to kill me too. I think it's best that we all just forgive each other." Jasper's voice said. 

Murphy nodded. "I'm sorry for everything that I did." 

Monty nodded, telling Murphy that he was forgiven. Raven glared at him. The signal was clear. She hasn't. 

"Come on. I'll show you to my place." Murphy said, trudging off. 

"Kane said you have a nice place." Wick tried to make conversation. "It's a bomb shelter, he said." 

Murphy opened the doors to his home and let the others enter. He heard Wick say "wow" and Monty and Jasper both say "sweet." Raven, on the other hand, looked unimpressed or was at least trying to. 

"You'll have lots channels to hack into." Murphy said. "But first, i think we might need to understand the holograms origins." 

"How would we do that?" Monty inquired. Murphy directed them into the TV room. They all sat down on the couch. 

"By watching this, you might understand what we're up against." Murphy said. He pressed the play and the video began.  
\-------------------------------------

"Clarke, Drop!" Clarke felt someone tackle her to the ground. The arrow went whizzing through where her head was seconds ago and smashed into a tree trunk. 

Miller was the one who had tackled her. Both of them were breathing hard. Clarke heard the zing of octavia's sword sliding out of it's halter. 

"Stop! We come in peace!" Lincoln was shouting in grounder. There was a rustle in the trees and a familiar face stepped out.   
"Indra?" Octavia blinked at the dark skinner warrior clad in armor. 

"What brings you to our boundaries?" Indra asked cooly. Two other grounders materialized from the trees, all clad in traditional grounder clothes. 

"We need to get to Polis as soon as possible." Lincoln said. "It's very urgent." 

"I thought we were in a understanding of not having contact with each other." Indra said cooly. 

"Indra, please." Clarke begged, "this is urgent. If we do not warn the twelve tribes, they all could be destroyed." 

Indra studied her, trying to see if she was telling the truth. "Do you speak true, Clarke of the Sky People?" 

"Yes." 

Indra considered her for a moment before saying something to the other grounders. The two other grounders melted back into the woods. 

"I will accompany you to Polis. The commandeer is there and you may speak to her there. "Indra told them. 

They group began to walk again. Indra walked in between Clarke and her former second. Clarke noticed Octavia scowling at Indra. 

"Tell me why you have taken this trip." Indra demanded. Clarke and Octavia told her all about Ali and Jaha and the threat they proposed. Clarke told her about Jaha's deal. 

"You plan to kill us?" Indra barked angrily when Clarke told her about Jaha's deal with her and the men. 

"No, we want to warn them about the threat." Octavia told her formed mentor. 

"What about your healer? Does this Jaha still have her?" Indra inquired. 

"She's dead." Clarke said. She felt tears burn in her eyes but she buried them. 

Indra then turned to Octavia. "Where did the Sky People go once they left?"

"We are wandering the dead zone until we can find a place that welcomes us." Octavia scowled.

"I do not understand as to why you left?" Indra told her, referring to the flight of the sky people. 

"After your commandeer left our people to die, we felt that the treaty was over. Several of our people were suffering still from the mountain. So, we left." Octavia said. 

The rest of the day was silent. Miller found them a good spot to make camp. They set up camp quickly,ate and then went to bed. 

Clarke, however, was on guard duty and sat up around the fire. Miller joined her about a half hour in. 

"Hey Clarke." He dropped next to her. 

"Cant sleep?" 

"With my dad's snoring, there's no way." Miller said and Clarke grinned. 

"Lincoln says we'll be at the grounder capital by midday tomorrow." He told her. 

"Good. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can stop this war. "Clarke said with a sigh. "I hate fighting. Why couldn't earth be the fantastic place they told us about on the ark?" 

"Look, Clarke, we'll find a way. Just like last time." Miller said. As soon as he said it he regretted. Clarke sighed. 

"I didn't want to do it, really." 

"I know Clarke." 

"It's just...Cage, he- he was going to tortured my mother to death. You and all of our friends to." Clarke sighed. 

"We've all recovered Clarke. We just have to get through this war. Then we'll have fun." Miller told her. 

"Yeah, like weddings." Clarke smiled. Miller nodded. 

"Go head and sleep, Clarke. I'll take watch." Miller told her. Clarke tried to protest. "No, i wont be able sleep anyway. Just go ahead." 

Clarke trudged to her tent and crawled. Octavia and Indra were talking, civilly, about plans to work together again. 

This tent has really helped fix relationships, Clarke thought as she crawled into bed.   
\------------------------------------- 

Her eyes blinked open. It took her a few moments to realize that she was laying on a bench. Birds tweeted overhead and she saw tree branches above her. 

Wait, she was dead. Abby was dead. There was no way this was happening. 

She sat up, pain shooting to her shoulder. She let out a hiss of pain. Glancing down she noticed she was no longer wearing the black dinner dress, but now a blue shirt and jeans. Her shot shoulder was bandaged and her arm was in a sling. 

"Welcome back to the world of the living." A voice said behind her. She gave an irate sigh. Jaha sat next to her on the bench. He brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, almost tenderly. Abby fought the urge to bite his hand. 

"I thought you might like to wake up to the forest, like you would do back at my camp." Jaha said. He waited for her to answer. 

"Why didn't you kill me? You had you damn chance. " She barked. 

Jaha let out a long sigh and hesitated before answering. "You remember Wells and Clarke?" 

"Yes of course I do, you-" 

"Not the people, Abby. Their relationship. " 

"Yes, they were friends. Wells almost-" 

"No, Abby." Jaha interrupted again. "Wells wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to be more than friends." 

"I was married! To someone I loved! If Jake knew that's how you and your son thought about Clarke and myself...he'd never speak to you again." Abby said furiously, standing up. Jaha seized hold of her hand. 

"Well he cant." Jaha said. Something clicked inside her head. 

"Oh my god! That..that's why you killed him.." Using her good hand, she punched Jaha so hard in the jaw, he went sailing backwards, off the bench and into the dirt. 

He stood up and looked at the glaring women. "Really, now? Was that really important?" 

She punched him again, snarling and hissing. Jaha grabbed hold of her arm and bent it so if she moved it would break. 

"That's enough!" He hissed. "Maybe your right, I should have killed you. But I won't." 

"And why is that? So I can stay here and be your...plaything?" Abby spat. 

Theolonious smirked. "Maybe I've already done that. While you were unconscious." 

Abby felt the blood drain from her face from that suggestion. "Marcus is going to rip your throat out, you sick and twisted man." She growled. 

"Not if he thinks your dead. Besides, he'll be dead soon anyways." 

"You son-of-a-bitch! Let me go right now." Abby snarled. Jaha smiled at her in a way that sent shivers up her spine. 

"You'll be just fine here."   
\-------------------------------------

Marcus and Bellamy were camped out with Sinclair in a small tent on the outskirts of camp. The topic of destroying Ali was being discussed. 

"What if we just had Raven rig up another bomb and blow the house?" Bellamy sighed. 

"There are nukes inside that house, Bellamy. Blowing the house would also blow up the bombs." Marcus said. 

Bellamy sighed. "I just really want to end this." 

"We all do." Marcus said. "And we will." 

"Alright, so once Clarke warns the grounders about the threat, what do we do?" Bellamy asked. 

"We find a way to disable those nukes." Sinclair said. "Then once that is done, we find a way to end Ali." 

"Then we will find a place to live." Bellamy said. 

A guard came into the tent. 

"Commander Kane, sir." The man saluted. 

"Yes," 

"We have discovered some one watching us sir." The guard said. 

"Really, and who would that be?" Marcus asked him. 

"Carl Emerson, sir."   
\-------------------------------------  
Polis was incredible. Tall skyscrapers stretched to the sky, covered in bright plants and ivy. Streets were neatly organized and several monuments and bright murals hung from buildings. 

"Welcome to Polis." Lincoln said as their group stopped to stare at it from an overlook. 

"It's amazing." Clarke breathed. 

Clarke began to grown nervous as they descended down the mountain and towards the city. She tried to think of how she would word her approach. 

Two heavily armed grounders guarded the gates to the city and stepped foreword to stop them. Indra took charge. 

"I am Indra, of Commander Lexa's army. I am escorting the Sky People delegation as they bring important word of potential war,"

The two grounders nodded to Indra and displayed a wooden bin, meant for weapons. Clarke recognized it from having to disarm the first time she entered Tondc. 

She dropped her rifle and knife into the bin. Members of the guard surrendered their guns as well. Octavia longingly gave up her sword as Lincoln tossed his bow into the bin. 

The guards opened the gates and Indra led the way in. Clarke walked close to Lincoln, listening as he pointed out people and important places within the city. 

It appeared that every grounder nation had people in the city. Each wore a different style of clothes. Clarke could easily recognized the Tree Clan but wondered about some of the others. 

Indra took them to a stone building with great stone pillars in front and beautiful carvings. Clarke wanted to examine the beautiful artwork, being a talented artist. 

She didn't get the chance. Indra led them into the building. The inside was a nice as the outside. Smooth, marble floors and heavily decorated walls compelled the inside to be more beautiful than the outside. 

"The commander is this way." Indra said as she led them through the maze of halls. 

Finally she stopped at a door. She nodded at Clarke, who knocked on the door and opened it. Inside stood Lexa, her former friend and the person who had betrayed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Abby should live. I also really hate Jaha and wanted to make him as evil as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy and Kane marched right into their holding area. People sent then worried or curious glances but they ignored him. 

Carl Emerson was handcuffed to a chair in the center of the tent. He still wore his old security uniform and his trademark smug look. 

"So, what brings you here, Emerson?" Kane barked at the man as they entered. He motioned for the guards who brought him to wait outside. They complied. 

"I have information that you might find useful." Emerson replied with a glare. 

"And what might that be?" Bellamy asked gruffly. 

"It is about Ali." Emerson replied. 

"How do you know about Ali?" Bellamy said. 

Emerson smirked. "You just assume i'll tell you everything." He laughed. 

"Yes, I do assume that." Bellamy said. "And you'll talk if you don't want me to shoot you." 

"Bellamy!" Kane said sharply. "Shooting him will not help us." 

"It appears that Kane has learned something from Clarke Griffin." Emerson hinted, speaking about Clarke shooting Dante. Bellamy clenches his jaw but says nothing. 

"Now, tell us what you know." Kane said, bending down so he was eye level. Emerson appeared to have other plans. 

"I want something in return if i am to tell you!" Emerson stated. 

"Really, and what would that be?" Marcus asked calmly. 

"Clarke Griffin." 

"Well, she's not here." Bellamy snapped. "And you can't have her." 

"Why do you want Clarke?" Marcus asked. 

"She murdered my friends and family. I know she did! You," Emerson howled, turning to Bellamy, "were in that room when she did it!" 

Bellamy loved Clarke and he wanted to protect her. Besides, they pulled that lever together. 

"You're wrong." Bellamy said quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Emerson narrowed his eyes and his voice became dangerously low. 

"I pulled that lever." Bellamy told the truth. He had done it with Clarke. It had to be done. 

"No, Clarke did it. She had every reason to. Cage was going to torture her mother to death. Her friends were in there, awaiting their slaughter." Emerson said, his voice hysterical as he realized everything he thought was wrong. 

"They were my friends too. I had to protect them." Bellamy said seriously. Kane, knowing the truth kept his mouth shut, seeing where this was going. 

"You killed us all!" Emerson screamed, tears of fury forming. 

"You would have killed us all." Kane said sharply. "You wanted to extract our bone marrow." 

"You're still angry about me hitting your precious chancellor on the on the head, Kane." Emerson snarled. 

Kane fought the the urge to hit him. He remembered having just recovered from his injury from the missile when the mountain attacked them. Abby had fought against the mountain men when they insisted upon her as one of the captives and Emerson had smashed her on the head with the but of his gun in order to make her move. 

"No, I'm angry that you strapped my people down and drilled into their bones." Kane said. Raven and Abby's screams of pain, mixed with the haunting sound of the drill still haunted his dreams.

Emerson sighed. "Well, I want something in return of my information." He looked at Bellamy, who said, "You won't be able to hurt me." 

Emerson sighed again. "Then what can you offer me?" 

Kane and Bellamy turned to look at each other. What could they offer Emerson? 

"What do you need?" Kane finally asked him. Maybe Emerson could suggest something to them. 

"Revenge." He replied.  
\-------------------------------------

Clarke steps into well furnished room. It is decorated with various animals skins and a roaring fireplace is to her left. Indra follows Clarke as do Lincoln and Octavia; the other guards remain outside. 

"Heda, Clarke of the Sky People wishes to speak to you." Indra announced. 

Lexa turns to face Clarke. She looks the same as when Clarke last saw her, minus the blood. 

"Clarke, welcome. You are a legend after your defeat of the mountain." Lexa tells her and Clarke feels her betrayal burn inside her mind. 

Lexa must have know what she was think because she said, "You would have done the same thing had you been in my place." 

"No i wouldn't. I wanted to save everyone." Clarke says. 

"You saved your people, did you not?" Lexa said. 

Clarke remains silent. "I didn't come here to discuss this with you." She said finally. 

"What brings you here then?" Lexa asks as she sat down. 

Clarke tells her all about Ali, Jaha and the nukes. She tells her that she is warning her about them. 

Lexa frowns. "You think that this...hologram, you say, will destroy us." 

"Yes," Clarke said. "This could destroy everything that you know." 

Lexa is silent for several moments. Finally she stood up. "Leave us." She told Indra, Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke watches as they leave, wondering what Lexa wants to talk about. 

"If your people would be safe, why are you warning my people about this attack?" Lexa asked. 

"Because i am not like you." Clarke snapped at her. "I don't want anyone else to die." 

"Is that your reason?" Lexa asked. Clarke saw what Lexa was hinting. Did Clarke still have feelings for her.

"Yes!" Clarke said; she adds as an afterthought, "my people would not be safe there. Jaha had already killed one of our own in order to assure that we do come." 

Lexa frowns. "I see you love still. Love is weakness, Clarke." 

"No, love is strength. I have seen that." Clarke retorts. She wants to make Lexa see that she is wrong. 

"Do you love someone, Clarke?" Lexa asked. 

"Yes, I love Bellamy. You were right Lexa, i do care about him more." 

Lexa nods, silently accepting that Clarke no longer likes her. "Thank you for this warning, Clarke of the Sky People."  
\-------------------------------------

Raven grimaced as she attempted to attach the wires to a fallen drone. The plan was to Hotwire the drone and send it back to the mansion. 

"You know if you let me help, this plan might go foreword faster." Wick said from her left. She shot a look at her husband. 

"Maybe if you'd shut up this plan could faster." She shot back. Wick rolled his eyes and sat back. 

Across the table, Monty was firing the drone's camera. Murphy and Jasper sat across the room, watching them and talking. 

Murphy had really changed; Bellamy was right. Everyone had begun to trust him. Jasper even found it easily to confine in him. 

"Got it." Monty said with triumph, fist pumping the air. He held his half of the drone up. 

"Good!" Wick cheered. "Now, if Raven would get her half done, we can send it in." 

"Shut up!" Raven smirked. 

Jasper stood up. "I'll go and clear off the solar panel so we can charge it." He stood up and left the bunker. 

He was almost done clearing off the sand from the solar panel when he felt something watching him. His eyes fell on the shadow standing over him. 

He spun, sliding his gun off his shoulder and into his hand(standard guard training). He spun, raising the gun. 

A young women with a tattoo on her face stood behind him. She raised her hands slowly. "I mean you no harm." She said to Jasper. "I just want to speak to John." 

Jasper hesitated. this could be a trick. "MURPHY!" 

Murphy came flying out of the bunker, gun raised. He stopped as his eyes found the women. Jasper saw that he recognized her. 

"John!" The woman seemed pleased. "I am glad that you were able to make it here." 

"Well, they were kind of dangerous." Murphy said with a smirk. "Did you come to visit me?" 

"No I have to bring you news. It concerns your people." The woman told Murphy. 

Jasper cleared his throat. Murphy realized they didn't know each other. "Jasper, this is Emori. She helped Jaha and myself reach the island." 

"So she is partially responsible for what is happening." Jasper said though his teeth. 

"No, she helped-" Murphy began. Jasper found it odd that Murphy was defending her. 

"No, John, it is partly my fault." Emori interrupted. "Had I not given you directions, you would have never found the island and this war would not be brewing." 

Emori was silent for a moment before saying. "Ali had more than just nukes. She had an army."  
\-------------------------------------

Jaha watched as Ali spoke to her commander. She was a very smart computer no doubt. Take the enemy of your enemy and make them your friend. 

He turned and walked back inside the mansion. In the living room was Abby, who was confided there by Ali's force field. 

She gave him a glare as he passed. He pressed the button to release it and entered the room. He chose to keep his distance from her knowing that she could easily attack him. 

"Are you still angry with me?" He asked her. She glared at him. 

"Are you done holding me here?" She hissed. 

"No." 

She was silent from a moment before stalking into the kitchen. He followed her. She dug around the draws, searching for something. 

"What are you looking for Abby?" He asked her. 

"Food." She said. Jaha smiled. 

"Here, Abby. Its in here." He led her over to the fridge and opened it. She smiled at him. 

Suddenly his knees gave out and he realized abby had kicked him. His knees hit the floor. Before he could make a move to stand, she moved sharply and kicked him across the face. 

He dropped to the floor. He staggered up to stand. By that time, Abby had already found the kitchen knives and someone a clearly taught her how to throw; she sent one right into his shoulder. 

He roared in pain as the knife stuck and blood flowed from the wound. She raised her hand, another knife poised in it.

She brought the hand down to throw but he grabbed hold of it, stopping her. She gritted her teeth, knife still in her hand. 

"Stop this right now." Jaha said. Abby kneed him in the stomach and he released her arm. She moved swiftly away from him and vanished from the room. 

He rushed after her. As he ran into the living room, something very hard smashed into his head. He smashed to the floor. 

Above him was Abby who stepped out from behind the doorway clutching a fire poker. Then he faded into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sunrise upon the skyline of Polis was the most wonderful thing Clarke had experienced. 

She sat on top of one of the tall buildings with her sketchbook and drew her heart out. Lincoln, a fellow artist, drew as well. His wife relaxed beside him and watched the grounders start the day below them. 

Miller appeared from the door that led them up. He seemed mesmerized by the sunrise too. 

"Yes, Miller?" Octavia said. Miller snapped out of his daze and looked at them. 

"Lexa has warned the other commanders and they are all preparing for this threat." Miller told them. "Indra says we should leave soon and join them on their journey back." 

Clarke eyebrows shot up. "Go back with Lexa?" 

"We'll travel faster this way Clarke." Octavia said. "I think it's a good idea." 

So within the next our the Sky People delegation and the Tree Clan delegation had all set off towards home. 

Clarke made sure to steer clear of Lexa. She stayed and talked with Miller and Octavia for most of the trip. 

Indra managed to find her alone and fell into pace with her. 

"She still cares for you." Indra said. She didn't need to tell Clarke who she was talking about. "She hides it well but I can tell she still cares for you." 

"Excuse me?" Clarke said. 

"She wants to help you defeat these people." Indra told her. 

Clarke remained silent for a moment for so. "Good. We're going to need all the help we can get." 

"I have been assignedto help your people." Indra said. Clarke nodded in thanks. 

The new established grounder town had neared and Lexa and her delegation left them. Indra remained with them until Camp Jaha came into view in the dead zone. 

The gates opened and their people gave shouts of delight and welcome. When Indra was noticed, the shouts went from delight to alarm. 

"It's okay." Octavia shouted to the crowd. "She is going to help us." 

"Clarke! Lincoln! Octavia!" Sinclair came running to them, kicking up the desert sand behind him. 

Clarke sensed something was wrong. She saw the others worried faces. "What's happened, Sinclair? Where's Bellamy?" 

"He's okay." Sinclair told her. Clarke sighed in relief and saw Octavia do the same. 

"Where is Bellamy and Kane?" Lincoln asked Sinclair. 

"They are in the holding tent. Emerson wants an exchange for information." He replied. 

"Emerson? As in Carl Emerson, the Mount Weather guard." Octavia blinked. Sinclair nodded and Clarke and Lincoln groaned. 

The three of the and Indra set across the camp and to the holding tent. The guard stationed outside made a move to stop Indra but Lincoln held out his hand. 

"She is with us." He told him and the guard let her pass. 

Clarke pushed her way into the tent and found Emerson handcuffed to a chair with Bellamy and Marcus interrogating him. 

"What the hell do you want, Emerson?" She barked at him coldly. Marcus and Bellamy wiped around. 

"Clarke." Bellamy hugged her and then his sister, who entered behind her. 

"Indra?" Kane straightened to attention at the sight of her. 

"I work with you now!" Indra told him. She turned to indicate Emerson. "What does he want?" 

"I want revenge." Emerson snarled. 

"Of course you do. Now, tell me, what are you here for." 

"He has information about Ali." Kane told her. 

"Really now?" Indra said. "How about you tell them." 

"I can't do that!" 

Clarke sighed and turned to her fiancee. "What does he want?" She muttered to him. 

"He wants revenge." Bellamy muttered back. Clarke groaned but then got an idea. 

"How about a fair fight. If you lose, we get to know your information and if we lose, you can kill one person of your choice." She suggested. There was sharp intakes of breath from her companions. 

Emerson gave a cruel smile. "I accept."   
\-------------------------------------

Murphy led Emori down into his bunker. Jasper, after clearing the sandy panel, followed. 

Raven, Monty and Wick all stared at Emori in confusion. Raven's hand slowly slid in the general direction of her handgun. Monty took a slow step back while Wick just stood stony faced. 

Murphy understood their need to be cautious. Betrayal from the grounders lead to severe problems. 

"This is Emori." Murphy told them. "She's going to help us." 

"Not to sound rude or anything, but how can we be sure?" Raven asked, narrowing her eyes. So, Murphy and Emori told them about how they met and what happened in the dessert. 

"So you're just like us." Monty decided. "We're all criminals, except Wick." Wick grinned. 

"What were you going to tell us? Something about Ali and an army." Jasper said from the corner. 

"Yes, about that." Emori cleared her throat. "Ali has an army and that is made up of the deformed people." 

"Deformed people?" Wick said, confused. 

"Sometimes they are born with birth defects due to radiation." Murphy said. "They are expelled from their homes to keep the bloodline clean." 

"Well that sucks." Wick said running his hand through his hair. Murphy gave a small nod to Emoir, who removed the glove she kept over her hand. 

She revealed her deformed hand. The other seemed shocked. Monty gave a small yelp. Emori slid her hand back into the glove. 

"I prefer to keep it covered." Emori said softly. 

"I think it's hot." Murphy said. Raven vomited into her mouth. 

"Well, if your one of the...deformed, no offense, why are helping us?" Raven asked. 

"I don't think that what will happen to your people is fair. You will not be given a good life with Jaha. They plan to use your people for their own good." Emori told them. "And the other deformed people want to destroy the other grounders for kicking them out." 

"And they are their army?" Jasper checked. 

"Yes, if the bombs fail." Emori confirmed. 

"How many warriors do they have?" Jasper asked. 

"Only about 200. They are going to use the bombs to destroy the grounders and the sky people will be their personal playground." Emori said sadly. 

"We need to warn Kane." Murphy said picking up his radio. 

"I'll launch the drone." Raven said and she and Wick vanished outside. They reappeared moments later, having sent the drone on its way. 

"Kane, come in. It's Murphy." 

The radio crackled. "This is he." 

"Listen, Kane. We've got problems."  
Murphy and the others crowded around the radio and told Kane all about the army. 

The radio remained silent. Finally Kane's voice came back. "I inform Indra and make sure that we will have an army too, just in case. I need to go. Inform us if anything else comes up."

Murphy sat the radio down. While they waited, Raven and Wick and Monty played pool while Murphy and Emori talked. 

Emori told him about the army and what happened after they separated and Murphy told her about everything that had happened in term of the war. 

"Look the drone made it." Raven excitedly shouted as she noticed sound coming in through their radio. You could make out voices in the static. 

Raven tweaked the knobs and soon they had clear voices. The first was Jaha. 

"Now if you would just relax, none of this would have happened." 

"Don't blame this on me! This was all you!" Snapped another voice. 

"Is that...?" Wick said slowly. Raven nodded.

"It is." she gasped. "Oh my. She's alive!" 

"Who are they talking about?" Emori asked Murphy. 

"Abby Kane."   
\-------------------------------------

Ali had been super angry to discover that Abby had beaten up Jaha. She entered the room just as Abby was about to steal Jaha's gun and make a run for it. 

Abby grimaced as she shifted in the chair. Ali stood over her, like a bird of prey and Jaha, who was slightly out of if, was slumped next to her. 

"How dare you attack Jaha. You deserve to die." Ali's mechanicalvoice crackled. 

Abby shivered. "Then do it." She defiantly. "My people think I'm dead. Why don't make it real." 

Abby knew she was asking for it. Ali nodded to Jaha. "Tell her." Then she stalked away from the room. 

"Tell me what, Jaha?" She asked. Fear crept into her heart. 

"Its final." His voice broke. 

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Our people...they're going to... Ali...she's going to let them be used by the deformed clan." Jaha spit out. 

"Kinda like you, huh." Abby said coldly. 

"Well, they wont be dead at least." Jaha said thoughtfully. 

"Oh trust me, they'll be worse than dead if you let this happen. "Abby said sharply. 

"They will not be dead, Abby." Jaha said. "And I will order them to kill your damn husband so I can have you to myself." Then Jaha left her. 

That was it. She was escaping. She rushed down to the kitchen. Fear sent her rushing. 

She carefully crafted a drink filled with a herb that would knock you put for several hours. She then sought out Jaha. 

She found him sitting in the living room bent over a war model. One quick glance showed the path the deformed were planing to use. 

"Theolonious...." She cleared her throat and he looked up at her smilies. 

"I made you something. It's to help stress." She held out the drink. "I've been thinking. They would he alive and well Marcus..." At this point she broke into fake tears. "He forced me to marry him. He's so cruel and all you've ever done help me." She gave a sob for effect. 

"Oh, Abby. It's okay." He hugged her and gently took the drink while she sniffled. "It smells good." He took a drink. 

"Wow, this is really good!" He cheered. He quickly downed it all. Within seconds, he dropped to the floor, out cold. 

Abby snatched up his handgun and hurried away. She ducked out of the house and ran through the woods. 

Her feet slid out from under her and she smashed head first down a revenue.   
\-------------------------------------

"Okay Bell. You got this." Octavia said as she hugged him. Bellamy had volunteered to challenge Emerson. 

Bellamy nodded stiffly. He was very nervous about this challenge. He and Emerson were shooting and whoever shot the best one. 

Indra had already raced off to warn Lexa and prepare an army. Kane stood solemnly and shook Bellamy's hand. No words were needed. They knew what needed to happen. 

Clarke kissed him. "I love you no matter what." He nodded tersely. He honestly felt like he was going to vomit if he opened his mouth. His he lost, someone he cared about was going to die. 

He left the tent with Clarke's hand clasp in his own and towards the shooting ring that his people had erected. Several sky people were already gathered around. 

Bellamy saw Emerson was already there. He was standing smugly and calmly. Bellamy gave Clarke's hand a final squeeze and walked over. 

Lincoln had been chosen to oversee the challenge since he not fully sky person. 

"Alright, the rules are clear. Who ever hits the most targets win. The loser understands the consequences." Lincoln's voice rang out over the windy camp. 

"Emerson you are first." Lincoln told him. Good, Bellamy thought, this way he knew how many he had to hit. 

Emerson stepped up smugly and took the gun. He aimed and shot 9 of the ten wooden blocks that were a few hundred yards out. 

Emerson seemed annoyed that he had missed one and stalked away angrily. Lincoln refilled the gun and Bellamy stepped foreword. 

The camp was dead quiet. Octavia and Clarke were gripping each others hands tightly. Kane folded his arms and swallowed hard. 

Bellamy accepted the gun from Lincoln who gave him a solemn nod of luck. Bellamy took a few deep breathes before steadying his arm. He raised the gun and aimed. 

He knew he shouldn't be nervous. He had done this tons of times before. He steadied his hand and focused in on the target. 

He pulled the trigger and hit the target dead center. Wood chips went flying as the bullet tore through it. 

Confidence filled Bellamy and he cleanly shot the next five in the dead center. The seventh he barely made and nerves seemed to overtake him again.

Pull it together, he thought, you can do this. Eight was a dead hit. As was nine. 

One more, Bellamy said to himself, c'mon. 

Crack. The bullet tore through the tenth block, wood went flying as did Bellamy's relief. He won!

A great big cheer erupted around the camp. Octavia and Clarke and the rest of the remaining hundred rushed to hug him. 

Celebrations went fast and soon Bellamy, Clarke and O went over to Emerson, who was held by Lincoln and Kane. 

"Time to tell us what you know."   
\-------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

They had to drag a furious emerson back the holding tent. He was furious that he had lost. They dragged him back and tossed him back into his chair. 

"Alright, spill." Octavia said to the furious man. He glared at her. 

"Now what makes you think i'll tell you." He spit at her. 

"Cuz I'll cut you damn face off." Octavia threatened. 

"Octavia..." Kane said softly. He turned to Emerson. "Bellamy won. You know the rules." 

Emerson lowered his eyes. "Okay, the creator of Ali was a formermountain man. He left us with instructions on how to destroy her." 

"Alright and what was that?" Bellamy asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"There's a kill switch inside the house in the very center, inside her personal control room. You need to cut the wires that connect her to the house's central power and she's disabled." Emerson said. 

"Can someone turn her back on?" Clarke inquired. 

"Yes, blowing up Ali's power box would do it." Emerson replied. 

"Hold on, there are nuclear bombs in that house. We can't just go and blow stuff up." Kane said.

"I bet Raven and Wick could build a small enough bomb." Lincoln said. 

"Or we could just contain the blast." Octavia offered. 

"That might still damage the house and cause the bombs to explode." Clarke put in. "It's to risky." 

"Is it possible to drain the nuclear material?" Bellamy asked the room. No one said anything. "Maybe we should just get everyone as far away as possible and then set it off." 

"With the amount of bombs Abby said she has, the whole continent could be blow up." Octavia said. "We'd have to move forever." 

"Where would we stay?" Clarke asked. She turned to Lincoln. "How many clans are in south america? Would they take us?" 

"There are some." He said slowly, clearly considering the option. "But there would be nothing but war due to territory space and broken alliances." 

"Even if we could go there," Kane pointed out. "Someone would have to stay behind to blow the power to Ali." 

All eyes turned to Emerson who smirked. "Oh, you think that I'll sacrifice myself so my enemies can live?" He laughed. 

"I think it's a marvelous idea." Octavia said. Her hatred for Emerson was clear. He gave her a cold look. 

"I'll never help you." 

"Well, it would be penance for what your people did." Octavia shot back. 

"You MURDERED my people!" Emerson roared. "I would never help MURDERS!" 

"You killed our people too! Your as just to blame!" Bellamy barked at him. 

"I'm not going to help you. I'm going to avenge my people." Emerson told them. He dove foreword and seized the gun laying on the floor. 

He jumped back up and pointed the gun at them, trembling in rage. Everyone took a step back and slowly raised their hands. 

"Let's talk about this Emerson." Kane said softly. "No one else needs to die."   
"Yes, I want revenge." Emerson growled. 

"Killing us wont make you feel any better, I promise." Clarke said. "It will only make you run from your demons." 

Emerson's face changed. He no longer shook from rage but from sorrow. He raised the gun to his head. 

"No, wait." Lincoln yelled. 

Emerson pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere as the bullet rocketed through his skull. He collapsed to the ground a dead man. 

Silence rang loudly for several seconds. They all seemed transfixed on the man's body. 

Sinclair burst through the tent flap, looking panicked. "We heard gunshots. Are you alright?" 

Octavia pointed to Emerson's body. Sinclair grimaced. "What happened?" 

"Shot himself." Bellamy said gruffly. Sinclair nodded. "I'll have some guards take his body and bury it." He left the tent. 

"C'mon." Clarke finally said, "we should probably go. We need to think about our next move." She moved to the exit. No one followed her; they were going to bury Emerson. 

She walked to Marcus and her mother's tent. Seeing the very last of the mountain men die was physically painful. All Clarke wanted was her mother to comfort her. 

She spied paper laying onto of the double cot. Clearly, Marcus had been looking at it earlier. Clarke sat down and examined it more closely. 

Photos. Another glance told them they were her mother's. 

There was one of Clarke, Jake and Abby at christmas time on the ark when Clarke was like three. It made her smile and miss the times her parents were alive. Her father was wearing a santa hat and kissing Abby's cheek while Clarke tugged on her mother's braid while wrapped tightly in her arms. 

Tears burned Clarke's vision and the ache in her chest became more forceful. The next picture made her want to scream. 

It was right after her father had been prompted to chief engineer. She and Wells, age 7, were making faces at the camera while their parents laughed above them. Looking at Jaha in the photo made Clarke wonder if he always planned to kill her parents. 

She sat there looking at photos for another hour. Some made her laugh, like the picture of her and her father fighting over sports, and some made her cry, like the picture of her and Wells at their kindergarden graduation. 

Clarke really missed him. 

The final picture made her want to scream and rant. That was a picture that featured Clarke and her family and the Jahas. Clarke and Well were laughing. Jake's arm was around his wife and Jaha was glaring at them. This was taken three days before Jaha gave the word to kill her father. 

Sick and fed up with Jaha, Clarke stood up and stormed from the tent. Time to destroy Ali.   
\-------------------------------------

Marcus watched as some of the guards buried Emerson's body a few hundred yards from camp. He never did like Emerson but he had helped them and deserved a proper send off. 

Clarke had vanished and the Blakes and Lincoln were overseeing the burial. 

Marcus walked into the control center and sighed. The radio was going crazy. Raven was shouting his name over the static. 

He twisted the knob so it would clear of the static. Finally he picked up his radio. "I'm here." 

"Kane, oh thank god." Raven's voice said, sounding relived.

"Is everything okay?" 

"Kane um..." She was hesitant. "Abby is alive." 

The world soared. Kane's heart felt like it was going to explode. He wanted to sing, shout and dance to the heavens. 

"Are you sure?" He breathed. 

"Yes. We heard her and Jaha talking. She's alive, Marcus." Raven sounded just as happy as Kane felt. 

"Marcus, we have a problem. It's pretty big." Raven said again. 

Kane retrieved the radio, which he had thrown across the room in his happiness. "What's that?" 

"The army of deformed grounders is heading you way."   
\-------------------------------------

Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln stood at the gates of Camp Jaha and watched as Indra returned with Lexa and her army. 

Lexa stopped to greet them. It was clear that the only reason she was here was to make up for her betrayal. Indra, however was ready to do whatever she could to help the sky people. 

The grounder army stopped outside the gates while their leaders entered the camp. They all sat, somewhat restlessly, and waited for their next command. 

Indra spoke first. "We have brought our warriors." 

"Thank you. Your help is greatly noted, Heda." Lincoln spoke mainly to Lexa. "Shall we go and discuss our battle plans?" 

"We shall." Lexa agreed and they set off towards the command center. Inside was Marcus who had just spoken to Raven. He looked elated but also very worried. 

"The deformed grounder army is marching on our camp as we speak." He said flatly. He received swearing in return. 

"Like this minute?" Octavia asked. Kane nodded and Bellamy let out another string of curses. 

Clarke burst into the room, looking very unhappy. She stopped as she to notice of their angry faces. "What's going on?" 

"The deformed grounder army is marching on us right now." Lincoln said with sigh. 

"Damn." Clarke sighed. "What are we going to do?" 

"We can fight that army, Heda." Indra said to Lexa. "We should stay and fight the army while the sky people escape and go and disable the bomb." 

Lexa nodded slowly. "It is a good idea. What do you think, Clarke?" Lexa clearly still respected Clarke over the others. 

Clarke glanced at the others. Kane and Bellamy were nodding but Lincoln and O seemed to thinking about it. She, however thought that the plan would work. 

"I think that we should go for it." She said to the two. Octavia seemed hesitant still while Lincoln seemed to trust Clarke's judgement. 

"What if Raven, Wick and Monty can't disable it?" Octavia threw out. The others realized that this could still be a problem. 

"We'll find a way." Bellamy said firmly. Clarke now felt hesitant. 

"What ever we decide, i am going back to that island. I'll take that damn thing out myself if i have to." Kane said so forcefully that the others stared at him in surprise. 

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked. Kane looked straight at her and his smile rose onto his face. 

"Your mom's okay. She's alive." He said joyously. 

"What?" Clarke breathed, tears of happiness threatened to spill. 

"Clarke, you and the sky people should go to the island and get rid of the threat." Lexa said as if that settled the matter. 

Octavia still seemed hesitant. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"Look O," Bellamy said. "If you really think that this is a bad idea, you and Lincoln should stay and fight with the grounders." 

Lincoln and Octavia nodded. Indra nodded at them. "Welcome back." They nodded in thanks. 

"I'll go and inform the people to get ready to go. Anyone who wants to stay and fight with the grounders can." Kane said with a nod and left. 

Lexa nodded to Indra and her two new warriors. Clarke took Bellamy's hand and led them out. 

"You should make sure that your backside is defended if they attack there." Clarke said as she pointed to the sand in the distance. Then she and Bellamy veered off to help Kane with the announcement. 

Lexa, Indra, Lincoln and Octavia headed towards the grounder army outside the gates. Lexa took a deep breathe before screaming in grounder.

"To war!"   
\-------------------------------------   
Ali reentered the room after sending her general to go and capture the sky people. Her programing was happy. That was until she found Jaha passed out. 

She rescanned her digital cameras to see what had happened. She watched as the Sky woman gave Jaha something to drink. 

This had only had happened about twenty minutes ago. Good, that sky women couldn't be very far away. She summoned Mantel. 

Mantel appeared a moment later. He was a tall, muscular and ruthless man. The visible parts of his face was heavily tattooed and his arms were as well. His face was covered by a cloth. His mouth was deformed and rather frighting. 

"I was informed that you are the army's most successful and impressive killer." Ali told him. 

"That would be me." The man said gruffly. 

"Good, " Ali nodded. "I need you to kill someone." 

Mantel nodded, his cloth swaying with his vigor. Ali could tell that he was excited to kill someone. 

Ali, using her control over the house, pulled up a data screen. A picture of Abby Griffin appeared. 

"Her? You want me to kill her?" Mantel appeared to be unimpressed. 

"Oh yes, and believe me, she is very dangerous. I need her taken care of as quickly as possible. Oh, and make sure she suffers. " Ali said and dismissed Mantel. 

A few minutes later, she was him leaving the grounds with a multitude of weapons. Good, her plan was working.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby's eyes flickered open. She was meet with dirt. She sighed and rolled over. The sun was high in the sky. It must have been midday. 

She sat up and instantly regretted it. Her head ached and she got a wave of nausea. Her fall must have caused a concussion, right? 

She took a few deep breaths to calm her stomach. She sighed and picked the leaves from her hair before standing up. Instantly, the nausea was back. 

She took a few shaking steps and stumbled over to a tree. She gasped before emptying the contents of her stomach onto the forest floor. 

She collapsed against the tree trunk. She thought hard and realized that she had missed her last three periods. She had assumed that it was just from stress. No, she couldn't... 

She was three months pregnant. 

Sheer terror overtook her. She was going to have a baby in the middle of a war which she might not survive. This child might not even ever meet their father. 

She began to moved through the forest in daze. She was scared but also excited. How would Marcus react? Clarke? How was she reacting? 

She became aware that something was following her. The shadow behind her moved to her left and she watched it carefully. 

"Going somewhere, Sky Queen?" Shouted a deep voice. Abby jumped, her heart beating fast and she looked around for the voice. 

A huge man stepped from the trees above her. Half of his face was covered by a cloth but the visible part was covered in rather vulgar tattoos. His appearance was clearly unfriendly and dangerous. 

Abby began to back away, her heart racing. The man selected a bow and slid an arrow into it. Abby took off running. She heard the loud thud of the arrow into the tree behind her. 

She didn't look back. She just ran, jumped and leaped. She could hear the heavy footfall of the giant man behind her. 

More arrows rained down into trees behind her. Clearly this man didn't have the best long distance killing style. 

She heard a loud thud behind her and a grunt. She glanced back and saw that the man had fallen down. He yelled and she noticed his arm was at on odd angle. He had broken it. 

She flung herself behind a cluster of trees and hid in the shadows. She was completely out of breath and placed her hand on her stomach. Hopefully all of this running hadn't hurt the baby. 

The man was gone. Abby waited several moments before daring to exit her cluster of trees. One hand gripped the handgun she stole from Jaha, tightly. 

She started to run again. She prayed she was going in the direction of Murphy's bunker but she couldn't be sure. Nothing looked familiar.

Out of nowhere, the huge man leaped from the trees. He landed right in front of her and she fell back. Her back smashed into the ground and all of the air was knocked out of her. 

The huge man raised a giant knife above his head and prepared to stab Abby. Her hands found the gun and she raised it and fired. 

The bullet crashed into the man's left shoulder and he fell back, roaring in pain. Abby took the opportunity to flee, smirking some about the fact that she and the man now had something in common. They had both been shot in the shoulder. 

The man must have passed out because Abby was no longer being chased. She stopped running and doubled over, struggling to breathe. 

After finally managing to regain her breathe, she started walking again. She gently placed her hand on her stomach. 

"It's okay. We're gonna be okay." She told her baby although she struggled to believe that herself.  
\-------------------------------------

Marcus sighed as he watched the first boat get loaded with supplies. They had managed to find one boat that was still working. That boat was currently being overseen by Sinclair. John Murphy was suppose to be bringing the other boat over for use. 

"The first boat is ready to go." Sinclair told him as he walked over. Marcus nodded and scanned the supplies. It was some food and a few weapons. The two guardsmen that we assigned to go with Sinclair were ready to go. 

"You should go now. You'll be able to reach the shore by evening." Marcus told him. Lexa was very helpful and informed them that the sea monster would only attack at night. 

Sinclair nodded and set off in the boat. Marcus observed the rest of the sky people as they strolled around the beach. 

The plan was that most of the sky people would go with Sinclair to a secluded spot and stay until the battle was over. Marcus, Clarke and Bellamy and a few others would go to Murphy's bunker, their war base. 

"Look!" Someone shouted several minutes later. They were pointed to the sea. On the horizon was a boat. 

It landed smoothly and Murphy hopped out. Instantly, people began to load tools onto the boat. Marcus watched as Clarke and Bellamy greeted Murphy. 

He walked over to them. Murphy shook his hand. "Chancellor." 

"Murphy." Kane greeted. He couldn't wait any longer. "Is Abby okay?" 

"We haven't... We think she escaped." Murphy told him. 

"You mean that she escaped from Ali and Jaha?" Bellamy asked. Murphy nodded. 

"Sir, the boat is ready." One person told them. Kane thanked them and walked over Jackson, who was deemed in charge of the sky people until they reached the new camp, where Sinclair was in charge. 

"We are leaving now. I trust that you'll keep this bunch in line until they reach the new camp?" Marcus asked him. 

"I will." Jackson nodded. "Murphy and a guard will bring the boats and i'll have them load supplies onto it." 

"Good, may we meet again." Marcus told him. Jackson echoed him before turning away. 

Marcus, Clarke, Bellamy and Murphy set off for the island. The few hours were spent with light banter and was sea monster free. 

Raven, Monty and Jasper were on the shore, waiting for them. They smiled and waved. As the boat landed, they aided the newcomers with unloading the boat. 

"Emori and Wick are listening to the radio." Raven told them. 

"Have you heard anything?" Clarke asked as she lifted up a box of guns and bullets. Murphy had told them about their new companion on the way. 

"Ali and Jaha were discussing someone named Mantel and how he failed to kill someone." Monty put in as they carried boxes into the bunker. 

"Hey they made it!" Wick shouted as they entered. Standing next to him was a dark haired woman who had to be Emori.

"Hey Wick, please help you wife carry this box." Raven said over the five boxes she was juggling. 

"Yes dear." He smirked and helped her. They swiftly organized their supplies. All that was left to do was listen to the radio. 

Marcus was getting restless listening to blank feed of the mansion. Murphy, who was teaching Emori, Bellamy and Wick and Jasper were playing pool while Raven and Monty were cheering. 

Clarke sat somewhat quietly in the corner, watching them. Marcus sighed and stood up. All he wanted was to go and find his wife and the go and send Jaha and Ali to hell. 

He walked out into the cool night and took a deep breath. He could hear someone walked up behind him. It was Clarke. 

"I want to find her too." She sighed. "I can tell, you're way more tense then normal." 

"I'm not tense." Marcus insisted. Through the darkness, he thought he saw movement. "Did you see that?" 

"See what?" Clarke asked. Then a loud scream echoed in their ears and before Marcus realized what he was doing, he was running.  
\-------------------------------------  
Abby was sprinting for her life. Mantel was right behind her. He had caught up to her when she was forced to stop due to stomach cramps from the baby. She was running with everything she had. 

Suddenly she smashed into something very solid in the dark. That something was very familiar. 

"Abby?" 

"Marcus?" Abby sobbed. she couldn't believe it. He was right in front of her. she heard Mantel behind her. "What are you doing? We have to go! He's right behind me." Abby screamed. 

"Who, Abs? Calm down!" Marcus gasped. Mantel leaped down from the trees, roaring and yelling. 

"Him!" Abby screamed. Mantel charged at them. She had long ago lost her handgun in the forest. Thankfully, Marcus had one. 

He shot the gun. Mantel fell back with a bullet hole through his head and blood began to cover the forest floor. 

"Marcus, are you okay?" Clarke's voice screamed. She must have heard the gunshot. 

Neither of them heard her. They stared at each other, breathing hard. Finally, Abby flung herself at Marcus, crying. 

He kissed her soundly. "You're okay. Oh thank god!" He gasped in between kissing her. He burred his face in her hair as she sobbed. 

"Mom?" Clarke had found them. Abby pulled away from Marcus and rushed to hug her daughter. 

"Clarke!" Abby sobbed, kissing her face. "I love you so much." Clarke hugged her mother tightly. 

Abby pulled away, smiling madly. She sighed and subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. Clarke noticed and caught her mother's eye. She raised her eyebrows. Abby removed her hand. 

"What-how did-what?" Clarke gasped widely, looking intensely on her mom. 

Abby could already begin to feel a state of unconsciousness creep into her veins. She tried to step forward but felt herself fall. 

"Abby!" Marcus jumped forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her up into her arms. 

Abby knew that Marcus would never hurt her but something about his breathe on her reminded her too much of Jaha and everything he did to her. "No. I...i can walk." 

He swiftly set her down, concern written on his face. Clarke stepped forward. "You're probably hungry and tired. We need to go back to the bunker." 

They set back. Clarke gripped her mother's hand while Kane lingered by in concern. The bunker appeared and they entered. 

Raven leapt away from the game and rushed to embrace her honorary mother. Bellamy hugged her tightly as well. The others lingered around happily. 

Emori took some of the food from the supply and fixed up a quick meal. She smiled softly at the newcomer who smilies in return.

Raven leapt right into questions about the various ways they could destroy the bombs. 

"I don't think I'll be much help, Raven." Abby sighed. "I wasn't able to see much in that room. Ali just threw me out. " 

"Do you think that if we disabled the bombs, that would stop Ali?" Wick asked the room. 

"I say we handle this in the morning." Kane said. He kissed the top of Abby's head. She tensed a little. He and the guys went back to play pool. They wanted enjoy themselves some before the real work started. 

Clarke turned back to the girls. Her mother was wolfing down the food Emori gave her. Raven's eyebrows were raised. 

"Mom?" 

"I'm hungry, Clarke." Abby said shorty. Clarke raised her eyebrows. Emori brought more food, saying that anyone with Ali should be treated well and Abby began to eat again. Emori retuned to Murphy's arms. 

"Did Jaha not feed you?" Raven laughed. Clarke grinned. Abby, however, did not. 

"Don't talk about him!" She said sharply. Clarke and Raven stopped laughing. "Are you okay?" They asked. 

 

Abby said nothing and stood up and stalked into the bathroom and closed the door. She slid off her top and studied the bruised skin on her torso. Jaha had not been gentle with her. 

There was gentle knock on the door and Marcus popped his head in. Abby moved to hide the bruises but Marcus had already seen them. His eyes widened. 

"Abs..." 

"It's nothing." Abby choked. Tears began to burn her vision. Marcus, gently and hesitantly touched her face. 

"Did he...?" He whispered. 

"Yes. I was unconscious and..." Abby broke into hysterical sobs. She collapsed into the floor, the reality of it crashed into her. 

Marcus hugged her as she cried. "It's okay. I'm not mad. You'll be okay." He cooed. He gently kissed top of her head. 

After almost an hour, Abby stopped crying and decided to shower. Marcus ducked out. Clarke was right outside and she was super worried. 

"What the hell happened?" She barked.  
\-------------------------------------

Clarke shifted slightly in Bellamy's arms as they slept on the couch. Bellamy's snores were in her ear. She slid out of his arms, gently so he wouldn't wake up. 

The bunker air was cold and she instantly missed his warm arms. She sighed and padded across the carpet and over to the bathroom. 

While she was washing her hands, Abby came in, looking slightly green. "Are you..?" Clarke began to ask but Abby held up a finger. 

Clarke tilted her head and watched as her mother vomited into the toilet. This, the food, the mood swings and her mother placing her hand on her stomach. It all fell into place. 

Clarke waited until Abby had straighten up. She beamed at her. "Oh my gosh! I cant believe you didn't tell me! You're pregnant!" She cried. 

"Clarke!" Her mother scolded. "Shh!" 

"Does Marcus know?" Clarke asked. Abby shook her head. Clarke grabbed her arms and Abby winced as she pressed on the tender bruises. 

Clarke's face fell. She had managed to figure what had happened at the mansion due to her mother's extremely long shower and mental breakdown and Marcus' furious one that resulted in him upturning tables. 

"It is Marcus', right?" She whispered. Abby clearly hasn't considered that thought and paled. 

"No. It has to be. Morning sickness doesn't come that early." Abby whispered back half heartily. 

"How are you going to tell him?" 

Abby just shrugged and they left. Clarke began to prepare breakfast and Abby helped herself to the food while she aided Clarke.

Bellamy was the first to wake up. Clarke and Abby giggled as he waved his arms about as he searched for Clarke, half asleep. Finally he realized she wasn't there and went over to join them.  
Bellamy kissed Clarke good morning. Then Clarke remembered. "Oh mom! Bellamy and I are engaged." 

Abby smiled. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both." She kissed Clarke's cheek and then Bellamy, who reddened. 

Marcus swaggered out of the bedroom. He smiled as he saw them. "Family gatherings." He grinned. 

The four of them ate together. Abby inhaled twice her normal intake of food and Bellamy and Marcus noticed. 

"You hungry, Ab?" Marcus asked her. She nodded and took a huge bite of her bar. Clarke face palmed at the cluelessness. 

Bellamy at least noticed that. He turned to her confused. Clarke, at her mom's nod, leaned in and whispered in his ear. Bellamy's jaw dropped. 

Thankfully Marcus noticed that too. "I feel like I'm missing something..." 

At that moment, Abby chose to gulp down an entire chocolate muffin and Clarke laughed. Marcus turned to look at her in confusion and Abby stole Marcus's bread. 

"You are going to explode if you eat any more!" Marcus sighed. Clarke and Bellamy, this time, face palmed. 

"Are you calling me fat?" Abby shot back. 

"No."

"Really? I need to eat all of this."

"Wait till she starts craving things." Clarke giggled. Bellamy snorted. 

"Craving things..." Marcus said slowly. "Oh my. Abby?" 

"You're going to be a father." Abby conformed with a grin. Marcus fell off his seat. A father! He was going to be a father. 

He stood up and embraced his wife. "This is the best day of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay reunions! I'm really sorry but i had to make everyone hate Jaha. 
> 
> Also Clarke is 18 and Abby is 38. She had Clarke when she was 20 (they have kids quickly on the ark)


	11. Chapter 11

The air screamed war. Octavia walked up and down between the rows of warriors. Each one was rearing to go, sharping swords or testing their bows. 

A strong arm wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled and gently pecked her husband on the cheek. Lincoln returned from his scouting trip. 

"How was the scouting trip?" She asked him as she turned around. Lincoln's smiling face became more serious. 

"They'll be here by midday." He said with a sigh. Octavia searched the crowd of grounders and found Indra near the front. 

"Does Indra know how our battle plan is gonna work out?" Octavia asked him as she leaned into side, enjoying his warmth. 

"That's not for her to decide, is it? Lexa is the commander." Lincoln pointed out. Octavia felt anger boil up in her stomach. 

"Does her plan involve leaving her own people to burn?" Octavia said softly.  
"No, O. It doesn't. And we're going to help them. They are helping us." Lincoln said. 

"I don't trust her Lincoln. She left your people to die." Octavia hissed. Lincoln sighed. Lincoln tuned to her. 

"You known that it was the enemy." Lincoln mumbled. Octavia shoved him with a sigh. 

"The enemy? She left your and our people to die." Octavia snapped. Lincoln sighed. 

"You know that I love you, O. I don't want to argue with you right now, O. We're going to be in a battle and I don't want to fight with you." Lincoln told her. 

Octavia nodded slowly. She understood that he didn't want to fight. She didn't want to fight. Maybe she should just talk to Lexa after this whole thing. 

"Alright." She sighed. "You're probably right." 

"I'm always right?" Lincoln smirked. She always insisted that she was always right. Octavia sighed before saying yes. 

"Lincoln, Octavia! The commander wants to see you. " Indra shouted from the front of the cluster. They joined her before entering the small canvas tent that had been quickly erected from the commander and her fellow generals. 

The inside of the tent was sparsely furnished. There was a table and chairs in one corner and a small cot covered in thick animal skin. On top of the table was a model of the camp and the surrounding area. 

"You wanted to see us, Heda." Lincoln said as he and Octavia came to to stand in the center of the room. Indra silently melted into the corner, seemingly unnoticed. 

Lexa turned to face them from the war model. She, like everyone else, was donned in armor and war paint. Her normal expression was masked well. 

"Yes i did. I want to discuss something with you." Lexa said calmly. 

"Yes, of course." Octavia said, hiding her hatred of the woman. 

"You both appear to have the desire to return to our clan, our way of life." Lexa began. "I will give you the opportunity to return as one of us if we win." 

Octavia was stunned. Sure, she preferred the grounder's lifestyle but her family...her home... Was with the sky people. 

She shot a look at Lincoln who appeared to be considering the offer. Whatever he chose, she would go with him. 

"We'll think about and tell you after the battle is won." Lincoln said with a glance at Octavia, who nodded. Lexa agreed and dismissed them. 

Lincoln held O's hand as they walked along. "What do you think?" He asked her. 

"I want to be with you." She told him. "What ever you think is best for us." 

"No, O. What do you really want." Lincoln said, looking at her intently. She knew that he knew her to well. Octavia took a deep breathe. 

"Honestly, I want to remain a sky person. My brother is there. My friends are there. But the thing is, you might not be there." 

"O, I want to be with you. If you want to stay as a sky person, So will I. We both have friends and family there. We'll be together." Lincoln said. 

Octavia smiled. "I love you." She said softly and kissed her husband. He kissed her back. They were broken up by a loud shout. 

"Enemy sighted."  
\-------------------------------------

Kane double checked on Murphy and Sinclair. Apparently, their new camp was all set up and all the supplies were already there. The last of the people were arriving today. 

He turned back to the arguing table. Clarke, Jasper, Abby and Bellamy were drilling Monty, Wick and Raven about various ways to end Ali.  
"I'm telling you, Bellamy! If we just go in and blow the bomb, we'll all be dead." Raven shouted across the table. 

"Not if Monty disables it." Bellamy said, throwing his arms up. 

"You can't disable a nuclear bomb!" Monty cried. Jasper smashed his head on the table. 

"Then what can we do?" Jasper roared. "Look, I don't want this to turn into another mount weather." 

Clarke and Bellamy both looked down. "It won't. I won't let it." Clarke said quietly. 

"We can empty the material from the bombs!" Wick said suddenly. "Then we can destroy the bombs safety." 

"Really?" jasper blinked. 

"Yeah!" Wick said excitedly. "If someone can get me in there, I can empty it." 

"Okay, then once it's gone, we get a safe distance away and blow the bombs." Clarke nodded. 

"I can build the bomb and take out Ali." Raven confirmed. 

"Alright!" Marcus smiled and clapped his hand together. "Monty, can you disable Ali so she can't interrupt the others?" He asked. 

Monty nodded. Jasper spoke up. "I'll get them in." He pulled up a layout of the mansion. "I can figure out a way through the air ducts." 

Marcus nodded. "That sounds good." 

"What about Jaha?" Bellamy asked with a grimace. Abby scowled. 

"Leave him to me." Marcus said calmly. Bellamy volunteered to come with him. 

"What about me and Mom? We don't have a role. Are we just expected to sit back and watch?" Clarke spoke up. 

Marcus and Bellamy nodded. "You make sure that your mother doesn't leave." Marcus nodded to his pregnant wife, who glared at him. 

"But I want to help." Clarke said with a sigh. 

"I don't want to just sit here!" Abby argued. 

"You both are! That is final!" Marcus said sharply. Then the group broke up, leaving to get their things for the trip. 

Clarke and Abby glared at each of the them and watched as Wick, Monty and Raven packed up all kinds of tools. Wick gathered up huge jars for the materials. Jasper, Bellamy and Marcus gathered up guns and valuables. 

Within ten minutes, they were ready to go. Clarke and Abby said their goodbyes. They hugged Wick, Raven, Monty and Jasper. Marcus and Bellamy last. 

Bellamy hugged his future mother in law and kissed his fiancé. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. Marcus kissed his wife and then her stomach and cooed at it, making Clarke, who he hugged, and Abby laughed. 

"Yo, lovers! Let's go!" Wick shouted from a few feet away. Bellamy rolled his eyes before kissing Clarke's knuckles. 

"We'll be back soon." He told her. She nodded. "I know." 

Marcus pressed his forehead to Abby's. "Please stay safe." He told her. She nodded. "You too." 

The mother and daughter watched as their friends trooped off into the vibrant sunset horizon. 

It took Clarke and Abby 3.5 minutes to pack up their things. There was no way they were staging behind. 

As soon as the others were out of sight, an unspoken agreement occurred. The both turned and began to pack things into their bags. 

They had barely walked thirty feet into when something zipped past them. Clarke raised her gun and stepped in front of her mom. 

"It's a drone...." Abby said slowly as it rose from the ground. It scanned them slowly. Moments later it shot off into the sky. 

"Mom..." Clarke said slowly as she realized what this might mean. "I think we just blew this mission." 

The familiar sound sound of the drone's buzzing got louder. They glanced up. About ten drones sat buzzing ominously against the orange sky. 

Dark cylinders felt from the drones and hit the ground. Leaves flew up around them as the landed. Clarke recognized them. 

"Run!" She shouted. It was too late. Red and orange smoke poured from the cans, making it impossible to see. Clarke hit the ground, unconscious.  
\-------------------------------------  
Murphy sighed in annoyance. He really couldn't understand why Clarke and Bellamy thought that he return to their camp. The sky people were crazy. 

He and Emori stood hand and hand watching as they set up camp. They had makeshift tents placed up and had members of the guard patrolling the perimeter. Sinclair was shouting directions and people were running around like mad. 

One man almost ran them over. Emori and Murphy were forced to release their hands. They sent a glare at the man as he shouted an apology over his shoulder. 

"So these's are your people." Emori observed. Murphy gave a laugh. 

"Not they're not." He said. "They killed my father and sent me to die."  
"But they forgave you. You helped them, you know. You seem to like the ones that were at your home." Emori said. 

"Yeah, i guess." Murphy said. "But only them!" Murphy said sharply. Emori gave a laugh. 

"What?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well are we suppose to just wander along, alone?" Emori asked him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, i left the only people who accepted me and you refused to live with you people." Emori said. 

"are you saying that you want to live with these people." Murphy indicated the sky people. 

"Well, yes. I want to be with you and i think you need your people." Emori indicated. 

"Hey John, come help us with this will ya?" Sinclair shouted. Murphy gage a sigh and started to walk towards them. 

He turned and tossed his hands into the air. "Maybe you're right. They are my people." He set off to the them. 

Emori smiled at his back. Maybe she loved him.  
\-------------------------------------  
Octavia ducked, slashed and spun. Her sword was a graceful weapon that wielded to her wishes. 

Another deformed fell at her hand. Around her, screams of rage and pain echoed loudly in her ears. Blood and sweat and bodies scattered the sand. 

"Octavia, duck!" Lincoln's voice rang out. She did without hesitation and Lincoln sent an arrow into the deformed head behind her. The man fell over. 

The two worked as team, killing and wounding the enemy. Everything was a blur to her. She could only focus on staying alive. 

Beside her, Lincoln fell to the ground with a scream. A huge arrow stuck out of his chest. Blood skidded around the arrow. 

Octavia felt her heart stop. She fell to her knees beside him. "Lincoln!" He grimaced and yanked the arrow out. 

"No, you're hurt!" She insisted as he tried to stand. Lincoln gestured to battle raging around them. She slid her arm under her shoulder and yanked him up. 

She slashed down any attacking people as she moved him to a outcropping. She dropped him gently in the outcropping. 

He hissed in pain. Octavia gently gave water and spoke to him softly. Lincoln nodded behind her and she grabbed her sword and stood. 

She blocked the oncoming blow with her sword. The deformed man screamed an insult at her. She slashed at his knees and he stumbled back. Octavia took advantage of his stumble and smashed the hilt of her sword into his face. 

A loud horn rang out. A retreat! The deformed were retreating! 

The man Octavia was fighting made to escape but she stabbed him in the stomach. He lay still. 

Nyko came running towards her and Lincoln. "I saw him get hurt!" He hurried to his friend's side. 

Lincoln winced as Nyko cleaned the wound with a nasty smelling substance. 

"You'll be able to help him, right?" Octavia asked Nyko. Before Nyko could answer, Indra shouted for her. 

"He can handle it, O. Go and see Indra." Lincoln told her. Octavia nodded and ran off to Indra. 

Indra, like nearly everyone else, was covered in sweat and blood. Octavia slid to a stop in front of her. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

Indra nodded gravely. "You might want to see this." She lead her over to the bodies of the deceased. 

Lexa, the commander, lay among them. A huge slash ran along her throat and blood stained her skin. Octavia had never liked nor trusted the women, yet it still hurt to see "her" commander die. 

"What-what are you going to do?" Octavia asked Indra. 

"You!" Indra corrected. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You have been chosen to lead our people." Indra asked. Octavia blinked at her in shock. 

"That can't be right. I'm a sky person." Octavia insisted. 

"No. Her spirit chose you. You are not our commandeer." Indra told her. Octavia nodded, trying to comprehend this. 

"The others won't expect me. I'm not one of them." Octavia said. 

"They once thought that before, didn't they. You are the true sprit of a warrior, Octavia. You are Heda!" Indra told her. 

"Right...i want you as my general." Octavia told her. Indra nodded, respectfully. 

"It would be an honor, Heda." She said. 

Octavia pulled herself together to assume her new role. "So what made them retreat?" 

"They could have only gotten news that your people were elsewhere." Indra told her. "Or perhaps your brother and his team have succeeded." 

I hope so, Octavia thought. She pulled out her radio that was clipped to her belt. 

"Sinclair!" She told the radio. 

"Yes, Octavia?" 

"Do you think that Jaha and Ali know that you are there?" Octavia asked him. 

"No. They can't. We haven't seen any drones anywhere." Sinclair said. 

"Do you know if Bellamy has succeed?" Octavia asked worried. Indra raised an eyebrow. She was going to have to get used to a leader who actually showed emotion. 

"No, they haven't. We would have seen the smoke from the blast." Sinclair told her. Octavia thanks him and signed off. She turned to her general. 

"Something else made them turn back." She told Indra.  
\------------------------------------  
Bellamy felt someone hitting his face, he groggily opened his eyes. "Was' su madder?" 

It was Raven's voice that spoke and it sounded very angry. "We've just been kidnaped. That's the matter, Bellamy." 

At those words, Bellamy sat straight up and looked around. They were in a plain room with a concrete floor and walls. The lights hung from the ceiling cast a yellowish light upon them, making them all looked washed out. They all were unharmed, thankfully.

Wick was still out cold, leaning against his wife, who was now hitting him to wake him up. Monty and Jasper sat opposite him, staring at the door and Marcus was staring at the ceiling. 

"Wick! Wake up! Wake up, dammit!" Raven smacked him across the face with such force the Bellamy felt pain on his cheek. 

"I'm up, honey. What's you're problem." Wick waved his arms and them took in the room. "Oh." 

"This seems to put a damper on our plans." Monty said. Jasper gave him a look that that clearly said, no shit. 

"Well, look on the bright side," Wick said. "At least we made it to the masion." He was meet with glares. 

"Thanks for the thought." Jasper said with a sigh. "Well, my part of the plan seemed to have worked, some what. We are in." 

"Yeah, but, how do we get out. We're locked in." Raven grumbled. 

"We could wait for someone to come in and then overpower them." Jasper said. Bellamy nodded, agreeing with the plan. 

Without warning the door swung open. Everyone jumped to their feet. Two drones floated and the door closed behind them so quickly that even Monty, feet from the door, couldn't escape. 

Bellamy watched as the two drones set two bundles down on the floor and shoot off into the hallway. Again the door and drones moved to fast for them. 

Marcus crawled to the center of the room and to the bundles. He pulled back the pink blanket and gasped. It was Clarke, unharmed, but unconscious. 

Bellamy rocketed to her side and shook her. The effects of the knockout gas were to effective. Marcus pulled back the other blanket. Underneath was his wife. 

"Damn!" Marcus swore. "How the hell did they get here?" 

"They probably followed us." Raven said. They all glanced at her. "What, they're Griffins. They're too stubborn to take orders." 

"True." Monty grinned. Raven smacked Clarke and she jolted awake. Clarke glanced around before sighing. 

Marcus shook Abby awake and she, too, groaned at the sight of her surroundings. 

"Care to tell us how the hell you too managed to get here?" Bellamy barked at the mother and daughter. They glanced at each other, ashamed. 

So they told them that they had followed them and had been ambushed to. That made Bellamy and Marcus mad. 

The door swished open and Theolonious Jaha, himself, strolled him. He was meet with hateful glares all around. Behind him were two grounders. 

Jaha looked tired and worn but he also looked hateful. He had an ugly gash on his head. 

His eyes found Abby and he lunged foreword, seized hold of her hair and yanked her up. She cried out in pain. Marcus and Clarke leapt to their feet, shouting angrily. The two grounders pinned them to the wall. 

"You think it's funny to drug me and escape, you bitch." Jaha snarled at Abby. She only spit in his face. 

Jaha punched her across the jaw. Marcus broke free of his hold and sent a punch to Jaha's face, breaking his nose. 

Marcus sent another punch and knocked Jaha to the ground. "How DARE you touch her, you son of a bitch. You." Another punch. "Never." Punch. "Touch." Punch. "Her. Punch"Again."

The others stared in shock as Marcus violently attacked his former friend. The two grounders restrained him and Jaha stood up, blood dripping from his face. 

Marcus continued to kick at his captors. Jaha griped hold of Abby's forearm. "You'll regret that, Marcus." 

"Don't touch me." Abby shrieked as she clawed at him. Jaha dragged her towards the door. 

"You'll really regret that. And once you're dead, you won't be able to protect your precious wife. She'll be all mine." Jaha snarled. 

He dragged her away and out the door leaving her companions screaming in anger. The two grounders left too. 

"Mom!" "Abby!" Clarke and Bellamy ran to the door and smashed their hands into it. "Let her go Jaha!" 

Marcus glared at the door. "If you lay on finger on her, you're dead." He roared. Clarke continued to scream and pound on the door, tears leaking from her eyes. 

Then another scream came from the other side of the door.  
\-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i killed Lexa :(  
> What do you guys think. I would love feedback.  
> Can you tell how much i hate Jaha!


	12. Chapter 12

Octavia leaned over the stern of her boat. She had sent many of her warriors home and had brought some of her most trusted warriors with her the mansion. 

Indra was still her top general and she had chosen nyko and Lincoln as two of her new generals. Her plan was to life with the grounders and lead them but also allow the sky people back and live in unison with them. 

Lincoln joined her at the stern. "We should be arriving soon," he told her and then added, "Heda." 

"Thank you!" Octavia said and then she sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Linclon asked her softly. 

"What if i'm not good enough? What if Lexa's spirit was wrong?" Octavia said as she stared out into the water. 

"The spirt only choses the most worthy. They know that the new Heda will lead right and the are always ready." Lincoln told her. She looked over at him. 

"What do you think?" 

"I think that you are kind, caring and compassionate. You are also a stellar warrior. You will make a good leader." Lincoln said to the ocean water. 

"You didn't tell me what you really think." Octavia pointed out. 

"You're going to be the greatest leader ever. I believe in you." He told her. She smiled and gently kissed him. 

"You'll be by my side?" 

"Always." Lincoln said and he tool her hand they watched the shore come into view.   
\-------------------------------------

"Jaha! Open the door!" Abby could hear Marcus screaming and banging on the door. 

Abby had beaten up Jaha before but now she felt terrified under his gaze. She crawled backwards. Her hands scrapped the cold floor and her heart beat so loudly it seemed to drown our other sound. 

"Theolonious, please." She cried. He seized hold of her arms and she began to sob. His first blow crackled across her face and she felt blood flow from her nose. 

"Jaha, please!" She heard Clarke scream. "Leave her alone. She's pregnant." 

Jaha stopped mid-blow. "What did she say?" He spit at her. "Is that true?" 

She nodded widely. Tears poured down her cheeks. "Please, don't hurt it." 

Jaha slowly released her arms and she took several steps back, placing her hand on her stomach. Jaha's face changed, as if he had seen a new light. 

"It is mine, Abby?" He smilies. "Well it must be mine. It's mine." 

"No..." Abby said softly, shaking her head. Jaha turned to look at her. 

"You're lying!" He snarled. "You're lying! Do not lie to me!" His voice rose to a horrifying shout

"I'm not lying to you! It's not yours!" She screamed back. He grabbed her throat and choked her. She gasped, struggling to breathe. 

Her hands clawed at his but he's grip was stronger. Her vision began to fog. Her knees felt weak and she felt her body get lower and Jaha kept increasing his grip. 

He suddenly began to drag her by the throat. She chocked and bit back vomit. The two grounders were stationed outside the door. 

"Open it." He ordered. They complied and Jaha entered the room, dragging her behind him. The others were sitting along the walls. 

Jaha let go of Abby's throat and her knees smashed to the floor. She placed her hand on the floor to brace herself as she gulped down air. Jaha meanwhile had whipped out a gun and was pointing it at Marcus. 

"Hey!" Bellamy roared. Jaha moved the gun to Bellamy, who froze. "Don't move!" 

Jaha returned the gun Marcus. "Tell me she's lying." Marcus stared at him. "Tell me!" Jaha roared. 

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked, attempting to peer around Jaha to see Abby. 

"The baby! Tell me it isn't yours." Jaha snarled. 

"It's not!" Clarke barked. Jaha spun and fired the gun. The bullet buried itself in the wall next to Clarke's head. Clarke paled and breathed deeply. 

Bellamy moved in front of Clarke and shouted, "what the hell is wrong with you?". Monty stepped away from Clarke. 

"I was talking to Marcus." Jaha said slowly. "Now tell me, Marcus." 

"It's my child, Jaha. That is my wife and not yours. That is my child and not yours." Marcus said coldly. 

Jaha smirked. "Not for long!" He fired the gun. 

"Hey!" Several voices shouted as Marcus dove to the floor. The bullet slammed into his shoulder. He screamed. Jaha raised the gun to Marcus' head. 

"No, please!" Abby screamed. Jaha turned to look at the women with tears pouring from her eyes. "Please, Theolonious." She begged softly. 

His face softened. "Fine then Abby. If i don't kill Marcus-i can have you." Jaha told her. Abby nodded and slowly stood up. 

"No! Abby! Jaha!" Marcus roared as the blood seeped from his wound. Jaha dragged his wife away and the vanished through the door. 

Numb. He felt numb.  
\------------------------------------

I'm coming." He panted back. They ran silently for a few moments before the army was heard. Murphy scrambled to the top of the hill and ducked behind some trees, his rifle at the ready. 

Their plan was to try and stop the drformed army before it reached the sky camp. 

"Stop!" Emori shouted as she approached the army. She ran up to the general, a cold cunning man. 

He didn't hide his deformed lower face and it only added to the fact that he looked terrifying. He scowled at her as she appeared and it made her want to turn back. 

"What is it that you want, cousin?" He barked. Emori stared into her cousin's face. 

"I have word about the sky people." She told him. 

"I was not aware that you were a scout, Emori." He barked. 

"I'm not, cousin. But i have befriended one of them and, i assure you, they have a huge army. One that would crush ours." 

"Is that so?" The man said. "Well, I have orders to capture them and use them for our own good." 

"Please, going through with this plan is death." Emori pleaded. "Do it for me!" 

The man softened. "I will send a few more scouts to see if you are speaking the truth." 

Emori watched as the three scouts ran off. All she had to do was talked to Murphy to make sure he killed them.   
\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. J accidenlty deleted part of it. :( 
> 
> Reviews are apprecated.


	13. Chapter 13

"How are we going to get in?" Octavia whispered. She and Lincoln were hidden by the trees as they analyzed the mansion. They had met up with Murphy and Emori and knew that they were going to try and stop army. 

"There." Lincoln pointed to the sky. A drone was flying to the house. "We follow it. It has to go inside at one point, then we go in." 

Octvia nodded. They waited five or so minutes until the drone approached the house. They stayed low, hiding in the bushes, and followed the drone. The drone flew into a small door. 

"Now!" Lincoln hissed. They ran as fast as they could and dove into the mansion. They skid along the smooth floors. They were in a long tunnel with dim lights overhead. 

"Keep moving." Octavia muttered. She wished that she had brought a least one more guard with her due to the ominous feeling the hall gave. She had left her party back at camp in case the Emori failed. 

They moved down the hall. No matter how quiet they tried to be, their footsteps echoed loudly. The grey walls and the concrete floor made everything dull. There was no sign of something stopping them. No check system or guard. 

"It can't be that simple." Octavia muttered to Lincoln, who nodded. He was thinking the same thingThey made to turn down the hall. As they did, loud blaring sirens exploded down the hall. Two guns slid out from the walls and were pointed at their heads. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shouted a voice. Octavia saw Jaha walking down the hall. She clenched her fist in hatred. Lincoln glanced at octavia. 

"The front door would not let us in so we followed a drone in." Lincoln told him. Jaha sighed. Octavia took pleasure in seeing his broken nose. 

"How many times must Ali tell you. Don't follow the drones." Jaha sighed. He thought they were members of the army. Octavia felt very grateful for the makeup they wore. 

"Well, what's your message? You came here with a message." He demanded. 

"Right, um, you need to call the army off because the sky people are going to use their new weapon of mass destruction on us." Lincoln said. It was a pretty lame story in octavia's opinion. 

"Don't be stupid. Who sends this word?" Apparently, Jaha thought that, too.   
"The general!" Octavia said sharply. 

"Very well, go and inform Ali to call off the attack." Jaha said with a wave of his hand. Under his gaze, the walked farther down the hall. They waited till left and then followed him back. They stayed hidden in the shadows and peered into the room he entered. 

Octavia bit back a gasp. Abby was pinned to the ground by tight cords that bound her wrists and ankles. A blade had been stabbed into her side but thankfully there was no blood. She appeared to be in great pain judging by her grimace and pale face. 

"We need to find the others." Lincoln muttered, his eyes fixed on their doctor. Octavia nodded and they moved put from the room. 

The hall was silent and the glare from the light reflected off the smooth floors. Two deformed grounders stood stationed outside a door. They sent a questioning look at them as Octavia approached them. Lincoln hung back. 

"Jaha sent for us to switch guards." Octavia told the pair. 

"I was not aware of a guard switch." One said with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"I am here for a guard switch." Octavia said, annunciating every word. "Now, if you'd like to take that up with Jaha, you can." 

"How can i be sure he sent you?" The same one asked. The other stood there calmly yet he looked skeptical. 

"You don't have to be." Came Lincoln's voice. He rushed from around the corner. His bow was already in position and he sent an arrow into the calm grounder's skull. 

The man fell with out asound. The other grounder, the one who Octavia spoke to, blinked in shock before reaching for his sword. His mouth opened to shout for help. Before he could raise the alarm, Octavia took her own sword and stabbed the man in the neck. It was quick and quiet. 

The husband and wife quickly took the bodies and tossed them into the nearby trash shoot so Jaha wouldn't ind the bodies and realized his mistake. They removed the swipe card for the speaking grounder in order to unlock the door. 

Lincoln slid the card down in slot in front of the door. The small key pad next to it turned from being red to green. It made a small beeping sound and the door clicked open. Octavia pushed it open. 

"Octavia?" Monty gasped as he noticed her. Octavia glanced around the bare white room. They melancholy others were clustered towards the back, looking sad. 

"Hey!" She greeted with a wave. Behind her, Lincoln stepped in but kept the door open so they could leave without the door locking. Monty hugged her. 

"Is that the Heda garment you're wearing?" Clarke asked as she greeted her. 

"Yeah i'm the commander, now." Octavia answered. 

"The commander? Wow, O-" bellamy began. 

"Maybe later, Bellamy. Long story. Right now we need to focus on other things and leaving alive." Lincoln said cooly. 

"Right." Bellamy recovered fast. "We need someone to distract Ali while we disable her." 

"I'll go." Jasper volunteered. Bellamy shook his head. 

"I need you to go with Monty, Raven and Wick when the deal with the bombs and Ali." Bellamy told him. Jasper nodded, accepting his task. 

Marcus turned to Wick and Raven. "Do you have any way to disable those nukes for good?" 

"We've been thinking..." Wick said, gesturing between himself and his wife. "If Jaha brought the nukes down, why can't we send them back up?" 

Clarke smiled deviously. "I think it's a good plan." 

"Monty, you can disable Ali?" Marcus asked. Monty nodded confidently. 

"I also think i can hack into her and make her order the army to stop marching on our camp. " monty said. Everyone grinned and Jasper clasped Monty's back.

"Okay, I'll go with Monty." Bellamy said. "O and Jasper, can you go with Wick and Raven?" Both nodded. 

"Who's going to distract Ali?" Jasper asked.   
Marcus nodded to Lincoln. "If you're up for it." Lincoln replied with a very terse "I am." 

"Good, then Clarke and I will deal with Jaha and help Abby." Marcus said. Everyone agreed. They had a plan but the question was; could they pull it off?----------------------------------

Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Wick, Jasper and Lincoln headed out the door. Clarke and Marcus followed them closely. The two ran off in the opposite direction. 

Bellamy lead the way through the winding halls of the lower level. They finally reached the steps. Creeping up the steps slowly, Bellamy kept an eye out for Ali. 

"Okay, Lincoln. You're on!" Bellamy muttered. Lincoln gently brushed his head with Octavia's. He nodded to the others and crept up the stairs. 

"Ali! I have a message from the commander!" He called out as he walked from the stairs. He need Ali focused on him and not the others. 

"And what would that be?" Asked a dark haired women with bright red lips and dress. This must be Ali. 

"The sky people have a weapon. You must call off the attack." Lincoln said. 

"Don't be ridicules. We have the massive of mass destruction." Ali snapped. Lincoln knew that he had to think fast or Ali would realize that he was not a member of her army. 

"They have the missiles from mount weather." He said, thinking of Tondc. "They plan to launch them upon our army." 

"Well that is a problem, is it not?" Ali smirked. "Now i gave the commander an order to attack, he should do that." 

"Please, he sent me to ask for us not to attack. He knows that we will all perish f we attack." 

"You tell your general to attack." Ali said coldly. Lincoln felt appalled that that Ali was willing to kill all of her army. She was more evil that he thought. 

"Go on!" She snapped. Linclin had no choice but to flee and pretend to do as she asked. He retreated upstairs and searched for the others. They had thankfully already made it past Ali. 

Jasper and Monty were in a room filled with with computers and wires. Jasper almost punched him as he walked in. 

"Dammit Lincoln!" jasper growled. "I almost hit you." 

"Monty how fast do you think shut Ali down?" Lincoln asked. Monty glanced up from the computer screen that he was staring at. Its glow caused him to look flushed out. 

"About ten minutes. If i can bypass her main systems." Monty replied. 

"Can you do it?" Jasper asked him. Monty smirked. It reminded him of Jasper questions him in the mountain. 

"Have you met me?" He smirked. Jasper grinned. 

"Can you send an order to the army as Ali?" Lincoln asked. "They're marching on your camp." 

"Damn!" Monty swore. "Maybe, i might not have enough time." 

"Tell me how to do it!" Jasper ordered as he sat down at the nearest computer. Monty grinned.   
\--------------------------------

Emori's heart was beating harder than she had ever felt. The commander stared right at her. 

"Are you lying to me Emori?" He asked. Emori felt like puking right there. 

"No." She managed to say.   
"I feel as if you are lying to me." The commander said. Emori was saved of answering by the commandeer radio. 

While the man turned away, Emori turned back to search for Murphy in the tree line. He peered out from behind the trees at her, concern written across his face. She gave him a small nod. 

The commandeer turned back to her. He frowned at her. "It appears that you were right. Ali contacted me. We are returning back to our home."

Emori nodded. "You will want to get a move on. The sky people will kill you. I suggest that we leave and not come back." 

"You are right cousin. This will only lead to more violence and we will just go back to life as it was." The man said. 

"That is good." Emori said. "I think that it would prove beneficial forall of us." 

"Are you not returning with us, cousin?" 

"No, my job is not yet done." Emori said. "Farewell my dead cousin." She turned and walked off towards the treeline. 

Murphy smiled at her. "You were great." She smiled at him. They watched as the army walked back to their home.   
\-----------------------------------

Clarke peered into the room. Her mother lay on the floor, tears tricking form her eyes. 

"Now Abigail." Jaha said as he circled her like a hawk. "With the killing of your friends, what do you think will happen to you?" 

"Oh I couldn't image." Her mother snarled. Jaha smirked. 

"Well then." Jaha turned to face her. "How about dying?" 

Marcus snarled. "I don't think so." He leapt up from the hiding spot and into the room. Jaha looked up at him. 

"Marcus." Jaha smirked. "Come to watch the show? As I kill your wife in front of your very eyes." 

"Leave her alone, Jaha." Marcus said. He hoped he could talk his way out if this. His shoulder would not hold up in a fight and Marcus didn't want Abby or Clarke getting hurt.   
Jaha was standing near Abby's legs and was getting increasingly closer to her and it made Marcus nervous. Jaha held the gun he threatened Marcus with in his hand. 

"Do you want me to shoot her? Just look at her, it'll put her out of her misery." Jaha asked of Marcus. He gestured to the small knife that was jammed into her side. 

Marcus looked at Abby's face. She had it turned so Jaha couldn't see it but Marcus saw pure terror written on it. It made his heart shatter seeing her so terrified and her beautiful face dripping with blood and tears. 

"No." Marcus said softly. 

"Suit yourself." Jaha laughed. He pointed the gun to her head. "I'm sorry it came to this Abby." 

"Jaha!" Marcus said in warning. He shot a look backwards to see Clarke lingering in the doorway, glaring at Jaha. She shot Marcus a "do something" look. 

"You know Abby. I rather liked you. I liked you a lot. Enough to try and kill both your husbands." Jaha said to the grimacing women. 

"What?" Came Clarke's furious voice from the doorway. "You didn't kill my father for treason!" 

"No, Clarke!" Jaha laughed as he saw her. "I killed him because i was tired of watching the happy little Griffin family. I had an opportunity and i took it."   
"You monster!" Clarke screamed at him. 

"I am not the one who killed a whole mountain, Clarke. I am not the one who let a village burn." Jaha stared at her. Clarke looked appalled.

That really must have pissed Abby off, hearing someone insult her daughter. Even with a knife in her side, she sent a kick to his knees. He buckled over and Marcus made not to never insult Clarke, EVER, around Abby. 

Jaha's stumbled gave Marcus an chance to get a punch in. He used his good arm and punched Jaha firmly across the face. Jaha slammed jnto the wall, dropping the gun. 

Marcus dove for it. So did Jaha. Their shoulders slammed into each other in they air as they scuffled for the gun.   
Jaha knocked Marcus onto his back and closed his hands around his throat. Marcus's hand felt about for the gun. 

His vision began to fade due to lack of oxygen. His hands closed around the gun's barrel. He gripped it and shot Jaha thought the head. Blood blasted throughout the room and and mostly onto Marcus and Clarke, who had moved to help him. The tightness around his throat was gone. 

Marcus shoved the dead man off of him. Clarke's eyes were wide and she was breathing hard. Marcus only shrugged. "Saw an opportunity and i took it." 

Marcus quickly untied Abby's hands and pulled her into his lap. She broke into great heaving sobs and he gently stroked her hair, muttering comforting things. 

Clarke gently removed the knife from Abby's side and used a small first aid kit she found, conveniently, to stitch up the wound. Once that was done, the mother and daughter embraced. 

"We should go." Clarke said to Marcus. "The other's might need our help." 

Marcus nodded and scooped up his wife and followed Clarke from the room. No one bothered to look back at their former friend, now dead. Marcus gripped to his wife tightly, fearing he might lose her again."  
\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaha's dead!!!! 
> 
> What do you guys think? Any suggestions? Reviews are great!!


	14. Chapter 14

Wick, Raven and Bellamy had managed to make it into the nuke room. Raven bent over one of the four nukes inside the room. She was trying to figure out a way to drain the material from the bomb. 

"Raven, think about it! If we drain this material, where would we take it?" Wick sighed as he paced. 

"I don't know, Wick. Maybe if you'd help me we could work this out." Raven snarled from underneath her nuke. Wick gave a smirk and bent to help her. 

Bellamy turned to Octavia, stationed outside the door. "Anything yet?" He asked her. She shook her head. 

"I haven't seen Lincoln either." She muttered. 

"I'm sure he's fine, O." Bellamy told her. "He's strong". 

"What if we cant pull this off?" Octavia muttered. 

"I thought that you were a hedanow. Don't you think that you should have a little more confidence?" He asked her. 

"Well, yeah but-" she sighed. A loud thud came from within the room. They both hurried inside. Raven was bent over another nuke and Wick was building something. 

"What are you building, Wick?" Octavia asked him. 

"A contained bomb from part of the nuke so we can blow Ali up." Wick replied without looking up from his creation among a mass of metal parts. 

"Bellamy, Lincoln says that there's a frozen Iceland on the earth. If i drain the material from the bomb, can we take it there to freeze over?" Raven asked as she peered over the bomb at them. 

Bellamy glanced at his sister, who nodded. "Let's do it." Octavia voiced. Raven grinned and vanished underneath the bomb. 

"Find me something i can drain it into." Raven ordered. Octavia nodded at her brother and left the room. She strolled down the halls, on the lookout for Ali. 

"May i ask why you are still here?" Came a voice from behind. Octavia spun and found Ali a few feet away. 

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Octavia chose to play dumb. Ali gave her a evil smile. 

"Please, do not play stupid with me, Octavia." Ali said. 

"How you do know who i am?" Octavia asked, narrowing her eyes. Her hand rested on her sword hilt. 

"I know who you all are." Ali replied. "You are also here with your friend Lincoln and you told Jaha that it was about the upcoming battle. But i really know it's because your here to rescue your friends." 

Octavia's heart tightening into a knot. "No, I'm part of your deformed army. I don't know what friends you are talking about." She knew that she had to stall and keep Ali distracted. 

Ali gave her a glare. "Do not play stupid with me." 

"I'm not." Octavia replied, sassily. Ali frowned again. 

"You really are going to regret that." She said. Octavia watched as two machine guns slid silently from the walls are were pointed right at her.  
\-------------------------------

Lincoln watched the screens in horror as Octavia dove behind a nearby couch for cover. 

"Monty!" He cried, "disable those now!" His heart raced as he feared for his love. 

"If I do, Ali will know that we're trying to turn her off." Monty pointed out as he clicked buttons on the computer screen. Behind him Jasper was sorting out various colored wires to shut off the house's power. 

"Jasper, work faster!" Lincoln commanded as he turned back to the screen. Octavia was still cowering behind the couch. "Hurry!" 

"I got it!" Monty shouted, jumping up. Jasper looked up. Monty looked back at the screen and then said, "cut the blue one that's connected to the yellow one. I disabled power; you wont get electrocuted." 

Jasper nodded and took the dagger Lincoln gave him. He cut through the cord at once. A few sparks spurred from the wire. 

The effect was almost instant. The computer screens all went out and it became very dark. The house, and Ali, had lost power. 

"Mission accomplished." Monty said with a grin. Jasper cheered and the three of the man hugged. 

"We should go and see if the others need help." Jasper said and he lead the way down the steps. It was very dark but they could still make things out. They reached the bottom of the steps and saw Clarke approaching. 

"I thought Bellamy was suppose to go with you, Monty." Clarke said as approached. 

"He went with the others. Jasper and i seem to work better together." Monty said. Clarke nodded. 

"What's our current situation?" Asked Marcus, appearing with Dr. Kane in his arms.  
"Power to Ali and the house is out and the deformed army is retreating and heading home." Jasper told them proudly as they headed towards the nuke room. Lincoln broke off and heading to find his wife. 

Jasper pushed the door open and they followed him in. It was difficult to see in semi-darkness. Wick was attempting to build a bomb in the dark. 

"Oh thank god!" Bellamy rushed to hug Clarke. She hugged him back tightly. Jasper filled the others in on what had already occurred. 

"Where's Jaha?" Raven asked. She couldn't do much with the nukes until she could drain the material with them. 

"Dead," Marcus replied darkly. No one commented after that.

"I found it!" Octavia came jogging up the hall with Lincoln. They were both carrying two huge black containers. "Will these work, Raven?" 

"Yeah." Raven nodded happily. "Where did you find those?" She asked skeptically. 

"I don't really know. I think it was a another control room. There was lots of drones in there." Octavia replied. 

"Sweet!" Monty grinned. "i can use those to fly the waste to the ice world." Octavia and Monty vanished to go and find it. 

Meanwhile, Wick attempted to build his bomb and Raven, her nuke. Clarke and the others stood around in tenseness. 

Marcus put Abby down and she stretched her legs about. Marcus didn't feel guilty about killing Jaha. Not one bit. Sure, they had been friends but what Jaha did, he had it coming for him. 

Raven was heavily focusing on draining the material. They sat tensely for several watching her. Finally she announced that it was done. 

Monty attached the old nukes to a drone and sent there course to the frozen wasteland. They cheered as the watched it fly away.

"Okay. I got good news and bad news," wick said as he picked up his makeshift bomb. 

"And what would that be?" Clarke asked. 

"Well this bomb could either blow up the box or it could blow up the entire house." Wick said, waving his bomb around. 

"So, it's Ali's house. It's not like we'll be coming back." Abby said. 

"Okay good!" Wick grinned. He and Monty headed up stairs to place the bomb. The others trekked out into the sunshine and get a safe distance from the house. 

"The bomb should be going off soon." Raven said in worry, a few minutes later. Wick and Monty were no where in sight. 

"I'll go and-" 

"Bellamy, no!" Clarke cried, clinging onto him. 

"Clarke, let me-" 

"There they are!" Jasper said. Monty and Wick were racing toward them, waving their arms widely and screaming. 

"Get back!" Wick roared, pointing to behind them. They all ran to the cover of the tree line, using the trees as cover. Monty and Wick reached them, panting hard. 

Monty checked his watch. "Three...two....one."

There was an earsplitting roar as the house exploded. Fire, smoke and flying metal reached the sky and the air was filled with smoke. Hot, melting iron rained down upon them. 

Slowly the dust and dirt stopped swarming around them. A feeling of elation and joy spread over them. They had done it. They were safe.  
Raven stared to laugh. Then Wick and then Monty. Clarke struggled to keep a straight face but stared to laugh soon. Soon, they were all laughing. They laugh for several minutes, relief soaring over their heads. 

"Come on." lincoln said. "We should start home." They all set in pace after him. Marcus stayed and watched the burning building. 

"It's over. We won." Bellamy had seen him standing there and joined him. 

"I know. It's just every time we get a break, something else will happen." Marcus sighed, turing to face him. 

"We'll he ready for it. In the meantime, we can go back to the real camp Jaha now since O is heda." Bellamy said. 

"You ready for the real work to begin?" Marcus joked. 

Bellamy laughed. "Yeah, but at least there'll be some fun things to look foreword to." 

"Yeah, like weddings. You better watch out since i'll be you're father-in-law." Marcus laughed. The pair watched their wife and future wife laughing. 

"Oh, don't forget babies." Bellamy pointed out. "Just think, a mini Kane running around. That'll be bad." 

"Or a mini Abby." Marcus pointed out. 

"That's even worse!" Bellamy laughed. 

"Hey." Marcus faked offense. "That's my wife, you're talking about. And YOUR future mother-in-law." 

"I hope it's a mini you. I can hardly deal with two of those women, let alone three." Bellamy smiled. Marcus laughed and they set off into the sunset together.  
\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not done yet!
> 
> Kudos and reviews are welcomed!


	15. Epilouge

Marcus paced along the fence near medical. The sun slowly set against the ark. Thanks to Octavia being commander, a peace treaty was established and the sky people returned to camp sky (formerly Jaha but no one wants to honor the man). Now they had several buildings built, a irrigation system, a good school system and a solid government. 

"Please stop pacing, Marcus." Bellamy said. He and Sinclair sat against the ark, watching him pace. 

"I can't, Bellamy." Marcus sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "I should be in there." 

"Relax." Sinclair advised. "Clarke is in there and so is Jackson. They know what they're doing. You were only in the way, that's why Clarke kicked you out." 

Another scream echoed from medical and Marcus jumped, directing his gaze towards it. Bellamy shifted slightly in discomfort. 

"Marcus." He pleaded with his future father-in-law. "Relax." 

Marcus only sighed and continued to pace. Bellamy groaned. After five grueling minutes of watching Marcus pace, Sinclair stood up. 

"Well, I'm going to do the nightly round." He announced. Marcus nodded tersely. "Don't let him die of stress." Sinclair added to Bellamy and vanished into the rapidly approaching night. 

"Marcus," Jackson had just excited medical. Bellamy stood up to greet him but was plowed over by Marcus. 

"Is she alright? The baby?" Marcus shouted at Jackson. Jackson took a step back, clearly feeling attacked. 

"Yes, they're both fine. You can go see them." Jackson said. Marcus raced off into medical. Bellamy shouted thanks over his shoulder as he followed Kane. 

Clarke greeted them at the door, beaming. She looked tired but was clearly to thrilled to sleep. "Come meet her!" 

"Her?" Bellamy said hoarsely. His worst fear was confirmed. Three headstrong women would soon control his life. Marcus and Clarke smirked at him.  
"Karma!" Clarke whispered. She lead them down the hall to a room. Inside, Abby lay on a simple bed. Her face still glistened with sweat and her hair was a mess but her smile made you ignore that. 

Marcus rushed to kiss his wife's forehead. In Abby's arms was a squirming ball of joy. She had her father's blue eyes but her mothers tan complexion. 

Marcus took his daughter with utmost tenderness and kissed her forehead. She giggled. 

"What are you going to name her?" Clarke asked as she and Bellamy leaned against the opposite wall. 

"Aspen Vera." Abby replied. 

"That's pretty," Clarke replied. Marcus gently passed Clarke her new sister. Clarke smilies and coos at her. 

"I'm Clarke, your sister. And this is Bellamy, your soon to be brother-in-law." Clarke tells Aspen, turning her to face Bellamy. Aspen made a face that resembled Clarke and Abby's smirk. 

"Oh no." Bellamy whispered in terror. The others laughed. Clarke passed the baby back to the parents and she and her fiancé left. 

Marcus bounced his daughter up and down and watched as she fell asleep in his arms.  
\------------------------------------

Clarke studied her reflection once more. She wore white flats and and elegant white dress. Blue roses had been threaded by Octavia through her hair. 

"Relax." Raven said. "You look perfect." She and Octavia were her bridesmaids. They wore yellow dress wit sunflowers in their hair. 

"You really think?" Clarke smiled and turned back to her reflection. 

"I know so. In fact, Bellamy just won't be able to-" raven began. 

"Please don't." Octavia said in horror. "My brother. Ew, i don't need those thoughts in my head." Clarke and Raven laughed. 

A small knock sounded on the metal door to the ark room they were gathered in. Abby popped her head in. 

"Hi, Mom. Come in." Clarke said. Abby entered, wearing a blue dress and carrying and laughing three month old baby, wrapped in a blue onesie. 

"Oh, Clarke." Abby gasped. "You look gorgeous." She hurriedly wiped away her tearing eyes. 

"Please don't cry, then i'll cry." Clarke said as she hugged her. Abby handed off Aspen to Raven. Aspen laughed and gently hit Raven's face. 

"Here." Abby pulled out a small velvet box. Clarke looked at her in confusion. "Just open it." Abby said in explanation. 

Clarke opened it and gasped. Inside was a simple silver bracelet. It shimmered in the light. "Wow, I-" 

"Something borrowed." Abby said softly. Clarke smiled and slid the bracelet on. It went nicely with her skin tone and looked lovely.  
"Your father gave it to me as a wedding gift. I want you to wear it. Maybe it'll be like...he's almost here with us." Abby said. Tears threatened to spill from sadness that his daughter was getting married and he couldn't see it. 

"Thanks mom." Clarke whispers and they hugged tightly. 

"He would have been to proud of you." Abby muttered as she pulled away. 

"I know." Clarke grinned. Marcus then entered. Clarke had asked him to give her away. 

"We're ready when you are." He told them. Abby then took Aspen and left to find her seat. Raven and O grinned as they left. 

Bellamy, meanwhile stood in front of the small alter, feeling nervous. Wick and Lincoln, the groomsmen, chuckled at him. 

Clarke watched as Raven and O waled down the small isle. Grounders and Sky people, alike, were both in attendance at her wedding. The decoctions looked great thanks to Mel. 

Clarke spotted her and Miller holding hands. They were finally engaged, to Clarke's great pleasure. As were monty and harper. 

"You ready?" Marcus asked her, 

"Ready as i'll ever be." She nodded. They walked down the isle slowly. Clarke saw Bellamy, looking very handsome, in front of her. He seemed in awe as he saw her. 

They reached the end of the isle and Marcus and Clarke kissed each other on the cheek. Bellamy steeped foreword and took her hand. 

The pair faced Indra, who was marrying them. She gave them a half smile. "We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake. Now, if anyone has any reason to object, do so now." 

A small squeal erupted from Aspen. Clarke and Bellamy, laughing with the other guests, turned to see her nestled in her mother's arms. 

"Well, that's one." Bellamy joked. "Anyone else?" 

There was silence and Clarke and Bellamy turned back to Indra and were married. And they all lived happily ever after....kind of. (Aspen and Bellamy fight a lot. Also, you never know what else could happen to them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all being awesome followers. Thanks for sticking with the story. Love you guys.  
> ~tell me what you think~


End file.
